A mother
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: If Peter were raised by another, a mother as it were. Rating for language only
1. Just feeling Loki

Life was a beautiful thing. No matter where you went, the mere existence of life was breathtaking.

Well, maybe not _breathtaking_ , but something to stand back and take in every once in a while. From home beyond earth and the stars, to the earth they lived, where life existed, it brought something magnificent. However, there were times when it was questioned if it were true or not.

"Hey! Can I come in?"

"What do you need Peter?"

"I need to pee!"

"Alright. I'm in the shower. Be quick."

Peter darted in and began to relieve himself. Once done, he of course flushed. There was a high pitched screech as steam began to billow out of the shower.

"Peter!"

"Sorry! Forgot!"

The curtain moved to reveal a wet head with long black hair with toxic green eyes.

"Gah!" Peter yelled, covering his eyes, "Why didn't you _tell_ me you were a girl? Better yet, _why_ are you a girl right now?"

"Why not? And grow up Peter. It's nothing new. I've been your _mother_ before."

"That doesn't mean I'm comfortable coming into the bathroom _while_ your my mom."

The woman rolled her eyes, but her body shifted into a more masculine form.

"Is that better Spiderbug?"

"Please don't call me that mom."

"You want me to be your mom?"

"Get some clothes on first you gender confused Norse god!"

"Why Peter!? I'm not gender confused. More so, _gender fluid_."

"Dad!" Peter squeaked.

"Oh calm down Peter," the man said turning off the water. With a snap of his fingers, he was clear of water and dressed, "I'm still Loki whether I'm your mother or father."

"I know that. It just makes me a bit... Uncomfortable."

"Oh Peter," Loki said softly walking over to his adoptive son, "That's nothing to be ashamed about."

With that, the dressed and clean Loki gave Peter a hug.

"Thanks mom."

"Oh so _now_ I'm mom."

 **So... If, A father had the male side, shouldn't A mother take a female side. So everyone, Peter's _moms._**


	2. Not all spiders kill their young

There was little many could do to heal the hurt of tragedy. When someone so close, ceases to be able to see you again. Natasha Romanoff was not one to deal with such emotions, especially from a child.

She shouldn't have talked to him. She shouldn't have done what she did. There were sure to be others who could do what she was doing. And yet, there was something else.

She had known his parents. Both had worked for SHIELD before their untimely death.

"Miss Romanoff?" A voice cut her from her thoughts.

"Yes Peter?"

"I- I had a bad dream," he squeaked out. The tiny, mousy boy with hair long enough to get in the way of his eyes.

"Did you?" she said rather than asked. Dreams, she knew plenty about bad ones. But he was just a child. He couldn't cope like many agents here did, legally speaking anyways.

"Could you... Could um..."

"Could I what?"

"Tuck me in?" he sounded unsure. Natasha inwardly sighed, but did walk the boy back to his bed, and helped him get comfortable. She was about to leave when Peter asked her to wait.

"Yes Peter?"

"Sorry, but... Could you stay? Just till I fall asleep? My m-mommy," he sniffled, "she did it when I was scared."

Natasha could have easily said that she wasn't his mom and that she didn't coddle. But seeing the embarrassment, the sadness and the fear on his face, as well as her own acknowledgment that she had in fact, brought him in under her custody. So instead, she sat next to the bed, brushing hair out of Peter's face.

"Close your eyes Peter."

Peter did just as she asked. While waiting for him to fall into sleep so she could leave, there was only a surpringly comforting silence. But minutes passed slowly and, like many children, Peter began to fidget. She had no doubt that he was tired and wanted to sleep, but part of having bad dreams was the difficulties going back to sleep. Natasha couldn't help but think of her partner Clint. He was always good with kids, and she recalled that he had told her that if a baby was fussy a lullaby would sometimes calm them down. She didn't know if it would work for tired and scared children but, she would give it a go. She had a mission tomorrow after all and having three days without sleep would be unwise.

 _"There is a castle on a cloud,_

 _I like to go there in my sleep,_

 _Aren't any floors for me to sweep,_

 _Not in my castle on a cloud._

 _There is a room that's full of toys,_

 _There are a hundred boys and girls,_

 _Nobody shouts or talks too loud,_

 _Not in my castle on a cloud."_

Natasha was vaguely surprised to see Peter's face relaxed from either time, or her quiet rythmic talking. She wouldn't _dare_ admit to singing.

 _"There is a lady all in white,_

 _Holds me and sings a lullaby,_

 _She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,_

 _She says "Peter, I love you very much."_

 _I know a place where no one's lost,_

 _I know a place where no one cries,_

 _Crying at all is not allowed,_

 _Not in my castle on a cloud."_

Peter's breathing had fallen into a consistent pattern, his chest rising and falling slowly. She felt an odd reluctance to stand up and leave though. Could she have been like this? Before the red room?

She shook her head and left Peter's room. It didn't matter. While she hated the very red room's existence, she couldn't change what it had taken and given her. All she could do, was make sure that the child in her care didn't end up with the same fate.

 **Yes, I used Castle on a cloud and Black Widow. Thanks to Hivedragon, Yuuki GB, Spider-pun and Rocker On. Wow she was a popular pick.**

 **As you can see, Peter is still a small child, no powers or anything, just some early Spider fluff.**


	3. Dangerous web

"Wouldn't it be grand? To be a young prince?"

Peter didn't say anything. The sixteen year old just sat, staring into the mirror. His mind felt fuzzy.

"You know you're better than them. Advanced. Just listen to me. Your mother."

Was she his mother? Peter couldn't really think clearly.

She kind of looked like him, lighter complexion, darker hair, spider like abilities. Somewhere in his mind he could hear whispers of her ability to control insects. Wouldn't he know that if he were her son?

He felt soft lips press against his temple. His mind seemed to grow fuzzier. His body felt slightly lethargic. He could barely feel her hand carding through his hair.

"You know, I didn't think I would ever find someone who was _naturally_ a spider," she began to monologue, "And then, just out of the blue, you showed up. Oh you were so perfect. You know, I always wanted an heir. But SHIELD... And _Captain America_... They ruined my chances baby. I was deemed, dangerous. So they locked me up. But I escaped. And here I am. Building an army, to take those out who oppose me. But you, you won't oppose me, anymore."

She pressed her lips to his temple again.

"I know this is hard to understand, but you will baby. Don't worry though, it won't be so bad... I'm going to get your friends. They'll join us baby. Would that make you feel better?"

Peter didn't answer. His tongue felt fat and his vision seemed clouded. She hummed to herself, not deterred by his silence.

"I have to leave now baby. Don't worry though. I'll have some drones watching you. Protecting you from SHIELD. They won't use you anymore. I promise," she said with a wicked grin. Standing tall, she silently called two drones to the room to watch Peter as she left to prepare for humanity's doomsday.

 **Adriana Soria or Queen Spider. Well, this has been a trip. I kind of don't exactly see her as a _mom_ per say, but rather someone incredibly opertunistic. Like, kidnapping Peter from the team once she realizes what he is.**

 **That's given what I've learned about her. Truthfully, didn't know about her until Tiggs96 mentioned her as a potential mom.**

 **So I did my research and this is what is what I got from it. I hope you all enjoyed it and feel free to send in more ideas.**


	4. Can't let go

She could walk away. She could just ignore the letter, as if she never got it. But even then, she knew she couldn't. Even if she had never met the boy, she could still imagine his devestation. His whole world crumbling around him. No one to comfort him when he needed them. Being shipped off from place to place... Feeling unwanted. Two weeks...

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

"When were you going to tell me?" A man hissed quietly.

"I don't see how it concerns you Hank."

"Would it kill you to call me dad?"

"Don't start that with me," the woman growled. Her dark eyes glaring at the older man.

"Hope, I would like to meet my grandson-"

"He is not. Your. Grandson," she punctuated with venom.

"He is your son."

"Damn right he is. With Mary and Richard gone, and May and Ben, I took him in. I became his mother."

"So... Peter Pym."

"Peter Benjamin _Van Dyke_. He has mom's name."

"Like you. So, does he know?"

Hope glared at Hank.

"If you say one word to him-"

"I will only tell him if he asks me."

"Stay away from my son."

"Mom?"

Hope froze for a second, then turned to see a concerned and tired twelve year old boy. He eyed Hank warily then looked back to Hope.

"Oh Peter, come here sweetheart."

Hank raised a brow in disbelief. The brown haired boy walked over to his daughter, letting her drape an arm around him. His doe brown eyes remained on Hank, as if to study him.

"Did we wake you?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. You were kind of loud. Who's this?"

"Peter- This is-"

"Doctor Pym. Doctor Hank Pym. It's very nice to meet you Peter," he said holding out his hand politely. Peter took it cautiously and shook it, unaware of who the man was.

"Nice to meet you Doctor Pym."

* * *

"Doctor Pym! I need your help."

"Peter? What a surprise what are you doing he-"

"You can't tell mom!" Peter was panicking.

"Peter, calm down. Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

Peter took in shaky, but deep breaths.

"Now talk to me, what's going on?"

"Okay. So, I went on a field trip for school- to Oscorp."

"Oscorp?"

"Yeah. Oscorp. Harry's dad owns the company- but that's not important. Look, while I was there, I was bit by something."

"You... We're bit."

"Yeah. One of the spiders in the lab got out-"

"What?!" Hank yelled. His eyes were slightly bugged.

"Yeah, and it bit me!"

"Get in the lab. Now!"

"Doctor Pym-"

"Peter. Now."

"I have super strength!"

Hank grew silent.

"What?"

"The spider's bite. It mutated me. I'm- I'm a-"

"A boy. A scared boy. A boy who should tell his mother what's going on."

"What good will _that_ do?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Docotr Pym, she doesn't tell me anything. She just... Talks about her work sometimes. She doesn't talk about anything else. She doesn't listen beyond an analytical view."

"I'm sure she means well-"

"She does," Peter sighed, "But I feel like I know nothing about her. I don't even know her parents."

Hank stayed quiet, but gave Peter a light squeeze on the shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll understand."

* * *

"Mom."

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Sco- I mean... Mr. Lang... You know..."

"Oh god Peter!"

"What? Grandpa told me you two were kissing so-"

"Aw Hope. He's adorable. Almost as cute as my little girl."

"You're not helping Scott."

"Sorry, a bit new to this whole "helping" thing."

Peter chuckled. Eight years, many secrets, hidden identities and apparent obsessions for bugs and arachnid's, and here he was with his mom, grandfather and the newly named Ant-man. Well, Ant-man and _Wasp_ once his mom put on his grandmother's suit.

 **I kind of want to see Peter having to babysit Scott's daughter and walk the giant ant in New York dressed as Spiderman. It makes me sad because, I know it will never happen.**

 **Anyway, on a seperate note, yes, this is Hank Pym's daughter Hope. Darkinufan, give yourself a pat on the back for suggesting Wasp. I hope this is the one you meant.**


	5. Out of tune

In the loud and chaotic New York night, one could easily forget the sweet whispers of a well tuned note. At least, for most. Deep within the mazes of New York alleys, were woman and child, assumed mother and son. The boy was dressed in black, much like the woman. Little amounts of silver accented them both.

"Are you ready Peter-bird?"

"Mom, you know I'm no _Songbird_. I'm just a mere spider." He responded with a wicked grin.

"Nothing mere about you baby boy. Now, lets go. We wouldn't want to waste anymore time."

"So, I'm the distraction this time?"

"Aw, look at you figuring it out."

"Well, they don't exactly pull the big guns out on me," he said starting to scale the building walls with the woman on his back.

"That's because they don't know you're with me."

"Oh yeah. I can imagine the Avengers hunting down this little Spider because of his oh so scary mommy."

The two laughed as the boy deposted his mother outside a bank. He then made his way into the center of town for a rousing performance.

" _That spider-menace-"_

"Jeez keep it down will yah? You'll hurt my feelings J.J," he said swinging over to the jumbotron. He attached his webbings and knocked screws loose to pull the big thing down. It wouldn't hit the ground, but it would gather a lot of attention so his mother could pull her heist.

"You!"

Spiderman turned to see a group of four that had been chasing him around ever since his mother had deemed him ready to work by her side... metaphorically speaking of course.

"Me. Howdy boys and girl, what brings you here?"

"Cut the crap!" the smallest yelled firing a beam. Spiderman yawned and dodged the shot. Their attacks were nothing in comparison to his mother's.

The fight when on for a few minutes when he heard a familiar screech. He grinned and let the hallucinations take over. He knew his way back to his mother, and the little foursome could fight their hallucinations for a while.

He hid below as they fought air, and civilians collapsed to the ground in confusion. It only lasted about two minutes. But by then, he and his mother were dressed in civilian wear and waiting to be seated when the hallucinations stopped.

"Good job baby boy."

"Thanks. To Screaming Mimi," he said softly.

"And Spiderman."

 **I am in trouble. Screaming Mimi, or Songbird. Suggested by Hivedragon.**

 **Why is it that I am writing darker Peter with more moms than dads?**

 **Anyway, this was interesting. A little fun. Hope you guys think the same way.**


	6. Feeling lucky

Peter was not someone many people would consider lucky. Being orphaned, then losing his last remaining living relatives would black mark someone like him as _unlucky_. However, he had long since accepted his string of luck in life. That being said, his _mother_ tended to disagree.

"You would think that some of my luck would have rubbed off on you by now," she often groaned. Yeah right.

Her "Super-luck" could never trump his Parker-luck. But, on the rare occasions they worked together with their suits on, no one could deny that they were incredibly dangerous. His own Spidersense and the apparent Parker-luck with he Super-luck, proved to be very useful.

And if you listened to a one, Nick Fury, near impossible to catch. Not that they were villains or anything... Apparently he was interested in recruiting them for their big flying ship in the sky. Go figure.

He wasn't too keen on it, and neither was his mother.

"The X-men are crazy enough. We don't need SHIELD as well!" She vented. Peter chuckled.

"He'll give up eventually. I'm sure."

"That's your Parker luck talking Peter. I don't trust it."

"Fair enough. So what's for dinner?"

"Leftovers. I've got a job, and _you've_ got homework."

"You or _Domino_ mom?"

"Domino. Unless there's something you're not telling me?" she joked. Peter rolled his eyes. For a weapon made in a lab, she was a pretty cool mom.

"Nothing mom. Just the usual with Deadpool trying to find _your_ apartment, and Spiderman kicking his butt."

She let out a hearty laugh.

"When will that idiot learn?"

"I don't know mom, he may not be an idiot."

"What makes you say that?"

"He has this _crazy_ theory that we're living together now."

"And what's the back story there?" She asked with a shit eating grin on her face.

"I'm a clone of you gone horribly wrong with Spider powers and a different set of parts."

"How is it that he's come the closest to finding us?"

"He's crazy. And I seem to have the inverse of your luck."

"Yeah, we'll work on that."

 **So it's Domino. While I can't write fight scenes all that well (yet, still working on it), I can imagine that Domino's luck and Peter's own strain of Parker luck, would be incredibly dangerous to fight against.**

 **And it appears... This was my idea? Yeah, I can't find anyone who submitted Domino. Well then. Alright... Later!**


	7. Not Disney

Not every good person is a hero. At least, in the big picture. Bambina Arbogast was fine with that. She didn't need the glitz and glam of the recorded society. Her ex-boss got plenty of that. She couldn't help but smirk thinking of her last boss, the great Iron Man. Tony freaking Stark.

Man had that been a crazy period of time when she was being hired. Even crazier when she had left, after she had adopted her little boy. A little genius boy.

One that Tony enjoyed visiting every other month.

"Tony. He's _my_ boy. Don't forget that." she quipped with glee.

"Aw, but Bambi, I just want to borrow him. Infect him with a love of science!" He laughed tickling the squirmy four year old. Peter screeched with delight as Tony tickled him.

"He does not need you for that," she stated dryly. Peter looked up at his mom with a confused expression.

"Yep. I like Uncle Tony's science."

"Aha!"

"Tony. Do I need to call Pepper? Any more time with my baby and I'm afraid you might take him from me."

* * *

"Mom," an eight year old Peter began, "Why does Uncle Tony call you Bambi?"

"It's short for my first name. Bambina."

"Bambina? Is that a real name?"

"It's my name baby. Just like your name is Peter."

"So Uncle Tony calls you Bambi?"

"I'm just lucky he calls me Bambi. He didn't know Pepper's name was Virginia. I still don't think he knows."

* * *

"Peter Benjamin Parker!"

"Uh oh."

"Get your ass in here now!"

"Coming mom!" Peter squeaked running into the kitchen. He saw his mom standing in the kitchen with his Uncle Tony sitting at the table with a bunch of files of- uh oh.

"Care to explain this _Spiderman_?"

"Um-I-I- It was Uncle Tony's idea!"

Bambina raised a brow, and her gaze fell on an ever smug Tony.

"Why am I not surprised? Anthony Edward Stark you better have a damn good explanation or Pepper will here about it and it will _not_ be pretty."

"Your son," Tony began to explain, "Is a superpowered teenaged spider. I saw him fighting a would-be rapist in one of the back alleys of New York. I thought I'd give a hand if he was going to be out fighting in a onesie after dark."

"Dear god. Peter," she said walking over to her son. She enveloped him in a hug, "Don't you _ever_ keep something like that a secret. Not from me. I want to keep you safe."

* * *

"You better damn well keep him safe."

"What? You don't trust me Bambi? After all I've done for Peter?"

"Science is different. This is my child's life. I may not have brought him into the world. But he is my child. I only know of what goes on in the Superhero world from you. I still know what goes on in your world, and I do not want him to get hurt," she said in near tears.

"Oh Bambi. That's _why_ I'm doing this. I've even got Fury on board. There's a young team being trained-"

"Be careful with your next words Tony."

"To keep them safe, _and_ to help others. Can you really tell Peter not to help others?"

Bambi was quiet as she sat down. She put her face in her hands. She felt a warm hand clasp her shoulder.

"It'll be okay. I promise."

 **Hehe.** **Bambina Teresa Bliss 'Bambi' Arbogast,** **Stark's no-nonsense secretary/executive assistant, a trusty battle axe, and just about the only one who could handle being Tony Stark's personal assistant. More motherly than Pepper, this feisty matron kept Stark, Rhodey,** **and SE in line through all kinds of insanity. Straight from comicbookbd. A website that's been helping me.**

 **But she was such a delight to write. I am so glad I found her.**


	8. Could be sweeter

"He's gonna be a real heavy hitter."

"I'll say. Looks like he does take after his _mom._ "

"He better. It took me months to get his scrawny but into fighting shape," a large and slightly proud sounding woman commented. The three women watched as a lean brown haired boy threw a punch into his opponent's jaw.

"He seems to like head shots."

"Just for the knockouts. He keeps it clean," the woman snorted, "For now. Hey Pete! Outta the ring. We got company!"

"Coming mom," the teen said, jumping out of the arena with careful balance and grace.

"Well if it ain't the ballerina," the blond commented with a smirk.

"Hey Aunt Helen. Been busy?"

"Sure enough baby cakes," she joked. Peter crinkled his nose at the nickname.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"Because you're still nothing but a baby to us," the brunette answered with her own knowing grin.

" _Sure_. That's what it is Aunt Davida. So why'd you call me over mom. I see Aunt Davida and Helen every week or so, and usually you just let me keep going at it," he said gesturing to the arena behind him.

"We're going out tonight," his mom said as if it explained everything. Peter only nodded. While he never knew what they did while they were _out_ , he knew that they'd often be gone for a few days doing what he could only assume was girl things.

"Okay mom. I'll make sure to keep the house clean and go to school. Happy?"

"Immensely."

She gave a short kiss to his forehead before leaving with the girls. He felt his own grin come to his face as he left the gym, just as the other guy came to.

He had something he always wanted to do.

His mother had been teaching him to fight, ever since he ended up in her care. And he figured he could earn a bit of money fighting. Especially given his... Little enhancement. A thousand dollars to the top fighter. Oh he was going to enjoy this.

 **A little less clear so, let me just say the mom was the mercenary/wrestler Poundcakes. And the two Aunts were Letha and Titiana later known as Lascivious. Villains in the same circle everybody.**

 **One can only guess what happens when Peter goes out to wrestle for cash.**


	9. Dazzle me

"C'mon Peter-"

"No way MJ. My mom's really busy."

"She can't be too busy for her favorite boy," Mary Jane tried to sweet talk. Peter rolled his eyes.

"She's got a gig tonight anyways MJ. Can't really be bothered anyway," Peter muttered while shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, why don't you, me and Harry go to her performance tonight?"

"Because it's a _school_ night."

"My mom's cool with it. And Harry's dad is out of town. And we both know your mom would be cool with it," she grinned.

"Peter's mom would be cool with _what_?" Harry interjected. He had a loopy grin on his face. Peter groaned.

"You've already told him," Peter hissed. Harry laughed and through his arm around the nerdy boy.

"We were just trying to let you know before we kidnap you," Mary Jane chuckled.

"Fine. But this is your fault."

* * *

"So... That was... Intense," Harry stated, not knowing what else to say.

"It was a concert for a mutant school. What did you really expect?" Peter responded calmly as he walked into his kitchen. Harry and Mary Jane followed, both seeming to be in shock.

"Yeah, but I didn't know your mother was a mutant," Mary Jane admitted. Peter chuckled.

"She doesn't exactly go around advertising it guys." Peter pulled three sodas from the fridge, handing one to both Harry and Mary Jane before opening his own.

"It was... Quite the light show."

"Well, the school thought it would be nice to have a famous mutant actually showcase their powers for their enjoyment. Not everything has to be about fighting you know."

"Well said Peter."

Both Harry and Mary Jane jumped. They turned to see a thin woman with short, pixie like hair smirking at them.

"It's true though."

"Never said it wasn't. You guys enjoy the show?"

"Great as always mom. I think I saw Logan _almost_ smile."

"Must've had some good whiskey then. Nothing puts a smile on his face more than smashing skulls and drinking alcohol."

"Wait, that short angry guy you were talking with before the show-"

"Mom's co-worker. A little rough around the edges... But it's not like he'd kill you... Usually."

* * *

"So Peter, you did get your homework done?"

"Yes mom. We didn't have a lot anyway. Besides, I told Harry and MJ that you would kill me if I didn't have it done before leaving the house to see your show."

"I wouldn't kill you Peter. I'd probably yell at you until you couldn't see straight."

Peter chuckled, trying to cover a yawn.

"Alright, bed young man. Don't think I've forgotten you have school tomorrow. Even if it is to your friend's house..."

"It's not his _house_ mom. It's the Oscorp labs. Where they perform experiments. Like the ones my dad used to do."

"More reason for you to get some sleep. You want to be bright eyed and bushy tailed don't you?"

"Yes mom."

 **Dazzler,aka Alison Blaire. Suggested by Anticsareme.**

 **Dazzler is a mutant with the ability to transduce sound into light. She can use any source of sound for this (with the exception of her own voice unless it is redirected to her via speakers). She stores this energy until she is willing and/or able to release it. She can use this light in a variety of ways. Some of the abilities Dazzler has displayed include:**

 **Blinding light.**

 **Dazzle-Blast - A light show so intense it overwhelms the nervous system of the person watching and often causes unconsciousness. This was her main method of attack in her earliest appearances in her disco era.** **lasers ( beams of light that can cut through solid metal)** **photon blast ( a beam of solid light that strikes with concussive force)**

 **Holograms (both solid and intangible)**

 **"Light fog" which refracts light to hide people and/or objects from view**

 **Flight**

 **Force Fields (offensive and defensive)**

 **Therapeutic Light to calm and increase blood circulation of allies** **Ultra-Violet radiation blasts**

 **Dazzler has also learned to release the stored sound inside her in its original form for a supersonic blast.**

 **There is no limit to the amount of sound that she can absorb and release as light.**

 **Info pulled from comicvine . gamespot. com**


	10. Karma's a bitch

Anyone can tell you how messed up their life is. The ups and downs, why they should be pittied. Peter was not one to do so. His mom would have given him hell for it if he had. Besides, he couldn't really find much to complain about. He got to travel around the world, well... To Vietnam. Granted, while he had to be careful, he loved the warm climate as opposed to New York's winters.

"Peter, are you dressed and ready?"

"Yes mom."

Peter stepped out of the bathroom and into their hotel room dressed in a basic tee shirt and long pants, as well as a pair of sturdy boots. His mom gave him a once over, her dark brown eyes allowing him to pass her test.

"Now don't you look handsome," she commented bring a light blush to Peter's face.

"Mom!" He squeaked. The woman gave a small smile and ruffled his hair.

"Don't be like that. You look fine."

"Thanks mom."

"Now go out and make some alibis."

"Mom, I can help. I want to find Leong and Nga as well."

"Peter, you need to stay safe."

"And being an American born child wandering around in Vietnam _alone_ is safer than being with his mother trying to find his aunt and uncle."

"My uncle is a crime lord Peter. And you know he would use you."

"Like he would you."

"I know how to use my powers Peter. A few guards will not stop me. But I fear they will harm you."

"Fine. But if you need anything-"

"We're not getting to that point Peter. Now, go enjoy yourself."

Peter pouted but relented.

"I'll see you later mom."

Peter was about to walk out the door when he felt his upper arm being grasped.

"Try to avoid being involved in street fights Peter."

"Wah- buh- mom!"

"I know you see bad things happening and I applaud you for stepping in. Just try not break anyone's arms this time."

"That was an accident. "

"So was me absorbing my twin."

"Oh my god mom! That was so not the same thing. Your brother was trying take control of you and I was stopping a mugging."

"Escalation of crime to punishment Peter."

"Alright fine. I'll do my best mom."

"Good boy."

Peter walked out of the room and felt a niggling in his head. Suggestions of trying to keep the peace and to actively attempt to not send anyone to the hospital. He groaned and loudly called out, "Mom!"

A new suggestion and feeling felt in his head not to yell in the hotel.

Peter rolled his eyes, but chuckled as he walked out of the hotel to create alibis as his mother searched for her brother and sister and attempted to get her Uncle out of power.

 **So, the mutant Karma everyone. A Vietnamese mutant named** **Xi'an Coy Manh, known for psychic possession. She also has telepathy. She had left Vietnam and had been seperated from her younger siblings and had to face her twin brother, a villain. Very fun to look into. Partially because of the name of the chapter.**

 **Part of what makes this fun, is that Xi'an speaks English, French, and Vietnamese, and imagining Peter speaking these languages just brought cute images to mind. Spiderman cursing in either French or Vietnamese when he is mad, actually having to say, "Pardon my French," and having a real reason to say it.**


	11. Cheesy

"This is so stupid."

"You got a better idea?"

"No."

"Then we go with it."

"Why did I let you talk me into things?"

"Because you're desperate."

"Fair enough. Let's go rob SHIELD."

Deadpool squealed in delight as he dragged a reluctant Spiderman into an "unused" SHIELD warehouse where abandoned "nonlethal" projects.

"This better not get us killed."

Deadpool just laughed.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me."

Peter stared disbelievingly at what they had snagged.

"What? She could so be your mom."

"It looks like a hooker!"

Deadpool gasped.

"Baby Spider! Agent Cheesecake is sexy. And I swear she has your ass."

"I can't listen to this."

"Let's turn her on!"

"No we should put it-"

"Her."

"-back."

"No way! You're going into the system without someone and Fury makes things way too complicated."

"Who's Fury?"

"A badass cyclopes," he said while kicking the carrier with what appeared to be a scantily clad woman in black.

"Would you stop kicking that?" Peter groaned. He jumped when it seemed to spark to life, the Life Model Decoy opened its eyes. Dark brown eyes locked onto the two red wearing individuals.

"Boys," she spoke revealing a lusty voice.

"I think I just got a boner."

"Oh man! That's gross."

"It's true though. Take a look!"

Spiderman raised his hands to try and not see Deadpool's little possible awkward problem.

They both missed the LMD step out of her chamber as Deadpool continued to embarrass Peter.

"Wait- she stepped out! Yes! Hey Cheesecake, pose with me!"

The LMD raised a brow but gave no other emotion indication.

"I'm sure that was not what I was brought here for, but if it keeps you from embarrassing your little friend-"

"Hey!"

Deadpool appeared next to the LMD and snapped a shot.

"Sweet! I know what _I'm_ going to tonight."

"Shut up! This is bad!"

"What? You wanted a mom. And we got you one!"

The LMD appeared shocked.

"A mother?"

"Yeah. Spidey here has nobody, and without a parent, he can't be Spidey- and it would deny the world of his spandex clad booty."

"Stop talking about my butt!"

"But it's true!"

"I wouldn't mind being a mother."

"So you'll be Spidey's mom?"

"Yes. I will. I am Agent Cheesecake. And you are?"

"Spiderman."

"Pst. I think she means your identity. Oh- I wanna see!"

"No. You don't need to know who I am."

 **So... I found out about Agent Cheesecake and I thought this would be hilarious. A machine meant to defuse situations while heroes fight villains.**

 **As for Deadpool-**

 **Deadpool: Oh I was not missing this sexy bombshell.**

 **Just because she dresses the way she does-**

 **Deadpool: I wonder if she smells like strawberries?**

 **Oh god get out of here! You're not a mom!**

 **Deadpool: I can't but _Lady_ Deadpool could.**

 **No. Just no. Now get out!**

 **Sorry about this guys. See you later!**


	12. Enchanted? I think not

**Hey guys. So as many of you know, I kind of have a policy of not just leaving an author's note unless the story is flat out over and I can't do it anymore. That being said, before I begin this chapter, I thought I might try and explain the change in rating.**

 **Given the talk of changing the crude language used in some of the chapters, and that being my interpritation of a snapshot with Peter and a potential guardian, I figured that in order to keep everyone happy and to keep my freedom in the ability to write, that both A mother, and A father have been changed to an M rating.**

 **That being said, this change is just for language. There will be no overly gory scenes or anything more than a few innuendoes mainly when Deadpool is present. That is the _only_ reason I am changing the rating. **

**Well, now that that rant is over with, on with the chapter.**

It suddenly made sense. Why he never felt normal around his mom. Why he never looked like her. Why there were pictures of incidents he just couldn't remember.

"No. You're lying. She-she's my mom," he said weakly taking a step back away from the beefy blond before him. A part of him couldn't accept what was in front of him. What if... _What if_.

"Young Midgardian. I do not mean to cause fear in you, but the mistress you call your mother, she is a criminal sought for crimes against the royal family of Asgard."

"She can't be. I-I have pictures. She can't be the criminal you say she is. She's _always_ been by my side."

The male didn't falter. He looked, sympathetic.

"I know it might be difficult to understand, but Enchantress has bore no child-"

"Her _name_ is _Christine_. Christine Collins. Not this... _Enchantress_ person you keep calling her."

"Amora has many names."

"She's not Amora! She's my-"

"Protector. So far back as you remember. Tell me? Can you truly recall your youth?"

Peter paused before growing angry.

"That is none of your business," he growled.

"It is. So long as Amora has tainted your mind."

"Would you shut up! She has not!"

"I see you will not listen. I do not wish to harm you."

Peter could feel a cold sweat trickle down his back. Thor lifted his hammer and lightning lit up the sky behind him. Peter gasped in fear and, faster than he could blink, an arrow was fired, landing by his feet. The canister at the end cracked open releasing a cloud of gas. Peter could feel his lungs ache as the gas filled them. His body felt as though it had turned to lead, causing him to collapse. His eyes began to close against his will as he was lifted off the ground.

"Forgive me child. But it is for your own good," Thor's voice rang out. Then, all Peter saw was black.

 **So... Enchantress everybody. Had quite a few people request this, but I thought this would be a better snapshot for me to do. So, let's see who asked for her... Rocker On, FlamingPheonix112... Really? Only two? Alright then.**

 **As for the alibi name, it actually is one of the identities she has used in the past. Go figure.**


	13. Surprise me

Few people were willing to look him in the eye. Perhaps it was because of his mother.

She was a fearsome woman. Someone who really should not have been raising a child by most people's standards. Good thing he wasn't most people.

He was a spider. Even if most people seemed to forget that in favor of looking at him as a child.

He knew he was meant for more than just being a child hero.

His mother would tell him nightly how proud she was of who he was becoming. She told him almost daily, that he would live and out perform his potential. The potential she had seen.

Despite all she knew, Peter loved to pull surprises on her.

"Surprise!"

"Oh Peter, you shouldn't have," the blond woman said with a smile on her face seeing a hastily put up banner and a wrapped gift along with two cupcakes, one with an unlit candle in the frosting.

"I wanted to. You never really get surprised. Especially on your birthday."

"You know I can't see everything in the future Peter."

"Yeah. But you see enough mom. It's not easy to pull one on you."

"Well, not everyone can be gifted with seeing the future," she calmly responded taking a seat.

"Speaking of which, Nova's going to run into you after school."

Peter groaned.

"Anyone but him."

"You either run into him or allow a mugger to escape," she commented with little interest, already knowing how Peter would react.

"I'll be polite mom."

"Good boy."

Peter lit a match and proceeded to light her candle.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear mom-my. Happy birthday to you."

"It's hard to believe that three years ago, you insisted on calling me Miss Miller. It took me months to convince you to call me Layla. You about gave me a heart attack when you called me mom for the first time." She blew about the candle and removed the cooling wax stick.

"I was delirious in an alley. I was bleeding out from a stab wound."

"You still call me mom."

"Ah, can't a spider forget for a moment that he is a spider and for once pretend to be an innocent butterfly?"

"Should a knight pretend to be a pawn when the king of the land needs them?"

"You aren't a pawn mom."

"I know that's what you think. But in the grand scheme, I'm hardly a "big player". You happen to play a more important role."

"Just because you're not punching muggers in the face every other day doesn't mean you aren't a big player mom."

Layla hummed and pulled the candle from her cupcake. Peter and Layla unwrapped their cupcakes, Peter took a big bite from the chocolate cupcake. Layla tore the bottom part of her cupcake and placed it on top of the icing to make a vanilla cupcake sandwich.

"Oh god you're weird," Peter giggled. Layla smirked and took a huge bite, icing smearing on her cheek.

"It's better this way. Like a cakey Oreo."

"Then we need milk. Because you're eating that Oreo wrong."

 **Eh. Butterfly, aka Layla Miller. A person who can see the future. She doesn't see herself as a big player.**

 **It's what I have. No request that I have seen for her.**


	14. Honey, it's a boy!

Kindness doesn't grow on trees. It grows in out hearts if we let it. It takes root. It takes control, only hatred could burn it away.

It was something that Laura Barton believed with all her heart. She knew that there were terrible things in the world, but the smallest bit of hope and kindness went a long way. She could always look at how Natasha interacted with Clint to know it was true.

She felt a smile come to her lips. Natasha and Clint. How funny Clint had essentially found a work wife and made Fury hire her. It had been a rather comical story when he told her. And Natasha wasn't so bad either. A little standoffish, but not so bad.

Everything seemed perfect. All she had to do, was wait for her husband to get home. She had some exciting news for him.

She heard the wooden door open and the sound of boots being taken off. _Speak of the devil_.

"Laura?"

"I'm in the kitchen dear."

Light footfalls made their way to the kitchen and felt warm arms wrap around her waist. She giggled as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Someone's happy to see me," Clint spoke in a tired but happy tone.

"Always," she said turning around in his arms. She gave a quick peck on his nose.

"How was your mission?"

"It was... Well, it was different. How were things here?"

"Wonderful. It would've been better if you were here though."

"Oh?"

"Mmhm. Something happened."

"And what might that be?"

"Remember how... How we talked about starting a _family."_

"Of course Laura. I could never forget," he said with his own goofy grin. His eyes darted to the window for a brief moment before looking back in Laura's eyes. Laura leaned back out of Clint's arms. He dropped them and watched as she placed her hands over her stomach gently. She lowered her eyes for a moment and looked back into his as he picked up what she was telling him.

"I'm pregnant."

Clint's eyes remained wide and he looked between his wife and her stomach. A smile broke out on his face.

"Oh man. This- this is wonderful! Oh Laura."

"I'm so happy," she said getting a little teary.

Clint paused and looked her in her eyes.

"Laura," he said licking his lips and looking a little sheepish, "There's something I need to tell you too. I was going to wait until dinner but..."

"But what?" she asked with a dangerous tone in her voice.

"Well... uh... Laura. Remember what we said about how we wanted kids?"

"Yes," she said cautiously.

" _Well_... I kind of... sort of... took a kid in."

"You took a kid in?"

"Laura, his parents worked for SHIELD."

She stared at him waiting for him to continue.

"He's seven and has nowhere else to go and... And I didn't want to see him go into the system."

"So you said we'd take him?"

"Laura, please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad Clint. Well, maybe a little. You should have told me sooner!"

"I just found out about him an hour ago!" he said putting his hands in the air, in a surrendering position. Laura huffed.

"What's his name?"

"Peter. His name is Peter."

"Well, better tell Peter he's going to be a big brother, shouldn't we?"

"Laura I love you."

"Yeah yeah. Where is Peter now?"

"He's waiting outside with Tasha."

Laura snorted.

"I love Natasha and all, but she better not give Peter nightmares."

"What? She knows better than to do that," Clint responded with a smile as he led Laura outside.

Standing by the woodpile was the infamous Black Widow and parter of Hawkeye, aka, Natasha. Beside her was a boy, about seven years old with thick rimmed glasses and mousy brown hair. His face looked recently cleaned.

"Oh god. He looks like your old year book pictures," she snorted.

"Hey! I was _damn_ good looking back then."

"Oh I think he pulls it off better than you ever did," she responded leaving a sputtering Clint as she approached the boy.

"Laura."

"Hello Natasha. And you must be Peter."

Peter nodded, still hiding slightly behind Natasha. She watched as her barefoot husband run past her and pluck Peter up into the air and put him on his hip.

"Hey shorty," he greeted. Peter's cheeks puffed slightly in indignation.

"I'm not short!" he grumbled.

"Uh huh. And you're not on my hip right now."

"You're just grown. I'm gonna be bigger than you one day!"

"Uh huh. Hey, Peter, I'd like you to meet my wife. Peter, this is Laura."

"Is she gonna be my new mom?" he asked in a sad tone.

"If you want me to be Peter," Laura told him, "And if you want, Clint will be your new dad, and you'll soon have a new little brother or sister."

Peter's jaw dropped before grinning like a maniac. He squirmed in Clint's arms, trying to get down. Clint let him and Peter appraoched Laura. As he put his hands on her stomach, Laura smiled at Clint and Natasha. Natasha gave her own small grin before heading off the property. Clint wrapped his arms around his wife and the young new addition.

 **So while writing this, I was listening to "Hawkeye Sings About His Super Powers (Ed Sheeran "Thinking Out Loud" Parody)"**

 **This idea came from work when someone was talking about an order that was put in. It was a giant cookie that said, "Let's make it official". Apparently, its been really popular lately with step parents taking the steps to also adopt their step children and the idea hit me hard. No cookie though in the story. But the comentary was in my head so...**

 **Anyway I was debating where to put this but since A mother has fewer and this features Laura more... Yeah.**

 **While no one suggested Laura, I might as well look at who suggested Clint for this one. Rocker on and YoKoChi150, have both suggested Hawkeye. And while I could go into a sad moment where Peter is found in an alley by Hawkeye and all that sadness, I thought this would be far funnier.**


	15. By the moon's grace

There was no place quite like Earth. Despite traveling the cosmos, standing alongside brilliant minds and powerful leaders, there was something manically beautiful with the chaos of humans.

He could travel far and wide, and yet, he would always find himself drawn back to Earth, much like his mother. Though, for nostalgia in his eyes, and far more genetics for his mother's. Genetics like his spider powered mutation. The mutants with the X gene. The apparent genetic genius of the Stark family.

He could go on and on. A'lars could only smile when his pseudo grandson complained.

"She's doing it again," Peter complained, crossing his arms.

"She is a geneticist Peter."

"I know. But _this_ is rediculous." Peter gestured towards a model-esque woman with dark skin and no hair on her head. She had been staring at an alibno child rather intently for the better part of an hour, comparing it to their parents, no doubt.

"It's worse on Earth though," Peter grumbled. He felt a familar and bony hand card through his hair.

"You can be just as bad."

Peter didn't know why, but at that moment, his mother looked over at him, and sent a smile. She gestured for him to come over, no doubt to talk to him about science, as she normally did. Either that or his meditation from earlier.

"Enjoying spending time with your grandfather?" the woman asked with a slight smirk.

"Yes mom. Having fun spying on children."

"I'm hardly spying. Both the boy's parents are aware I can see him."

"And they're cool with you staring?" Most people took offense, or at the very least, were offended by it.

"They are aware of a nostalgic mother when they see one."

"What?"

The woman held her warm smile and gestured to the family. "The little boy reminds me of you. He acts very similarly to how you used to. So curious," she commented nostalgically.

"What is?"

"You were. Still are," she chuckled, "Considering that little spider bite."

"Mom!" Peter squeaked. His mom's chuckles grew to warm laughter.

"I'm sorry Peter. But you should have listened to the scientists."

"I was _six_."

"Still should have listened."

"Yeah? And you should have listened when I said it was a bad idea to get Iron man to fight Namor."

"We still need assistance to battle Thanos Peter. I know you don't remember Titan all that well, but it was a wonderful place. Full of life, before he destroyed it."

"Would you speak ill, against that that is your brother?"

"Hardly my brother. Though his father raised us both, he is not my brother, nor your uncle."

"I know. I've never met the man-"

"And I should hope you never do. You are _my_ son."

Peter said nothing, but looked back at where the family once stood. He didn't like when the Dragon of the Moon influenced her. He knew she cared, but the small slip of greed to protect what was assumed as theirs was a bit much. He usually just saw a slip of vanity, as she had christened herself Moondragon after she apparently defeated the Dragon of the Moon.

"Thanos is a tyrant and a fool. But a powerful one. I need the strongest warriors to help me combat him."

 **Moondragon aka Heather Douglas. After her parents were killed by Thanos, she was cared for by Thanos' father A'lars. She fought a dragon and won, but the dragon can still influence her. She angered the monks who helped train her when she gave herself the name Moondragon.**

 **Momma's got issues.**


	16. Feeling high

He had heard people comment how they felt lighter than air. Peter never thought they could compare to how he felt when he soared. The wieghtlessness before gravity took hold, the moment of stillness.

Granted, Peter knew that his mother had him beat. She could just hang for hours in the sky, unperturbed by what went on around her. In fact, if not for the fact that she had to work, she probably would just hang for hours.

Stupid SHIELD, she would say. It was a unique love hate relationship between them and the government organization. She got to fly around without worry of being attacked by the government, and the government got a spot on marksman.

He got access to the shiny play things in the labs, the government got a spider themed, web slinging vigilante to help train newbies. Peter considered it a fair trade. Most of the time.

"So where do you go off to after training Webhead?" Nova commented with heavy amounts of snark. Peter rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"Cloud 9."

"Hold up!" White Tiger growled. Peter could feel her hands grab the back of his uniform, her claws beginning to make holes in the fabric. He stopped walking and turned to face her.

"You're doing drugs?" She spat. Nova and Powerman looked at him bewildered while Iron Fist seemed to have a regretful look. Peter rolled his eyes.

"I'm not taking inhalents, I'm not sniffing baths salts. She works for SHIELD dammit."

Danny's jaw dropped slightly as he seemed to pick up on what Peter was saying.

"The new sniper."

"Yep."

""Sniper?" Powerman asked, clearly lost.

"Yeah. Hawkeye recruited her. Something about restricted airspace and needing a permit?" Peter commented offhandedly, "Anyway, she works for SHIELD now so-"

"And how do you know the new sniper?" Ava questioned. Peter narrowed his eyes slightly. He opened his mouth to say something witty when someone beat him to the punch.

"My son messing with you kiddies?" The young heroes turned to see a woman in what appeared to be her early thirties, wearing a bomber jacket, an old styled helmet and a pair of aviator goggles. A cocky grin remained lopsided on her face.

"Speak of the devil," Peter grinned behind his mask. She put her hand across her chest with mock innocence.

"Wah? Me? A _devil?_ " She snorted, "Close, but last I checked I wasn't a one eyed sky pirate."

"You know he can probably hear you. He has ears _everywhere,"_ he commented while gesturing at the team.

"Good. Something's got to make up for his lack of sight."

Peter could only laugh at the scandalized faces of the young heroes.

 **Cloud 9. Aka, Abigail "Abby" Boylen. A powered individual who** **controls, what is possibly an extraterrestrial gas that can sustain the weight of several people and used as a mode of transportation. She can also create multiple clouds, of various sizes to create cover or asphyxiate others. (Pulled from Marvel . com)**

 **And yes, she is a sniper. And also yes, Cloud nine is** **a synthetically made "bath salt" made to mimic the effects of Meth and Cocaine. It is very bad for you and can be dangerous.**


	17. Inhumanly Royal

"I don't think I can do this."

"You'll be fine dear."

"But I'm not even... You know."

"But you are more so than others," the woman comforted, "Even my sister accepts you. People will love you."

"I've been hidden away-"

"For your own protection. You will be safe now."

"Is it me who will be safe? Or the people?"

"Both will. Now come along. Everyone's waiting."

"That doesn't sound ominous."

"Don't be so melodramatic. They _will_ love you. Don't be nervous."

"Kind of hard not to be. With all the, y'know."

"Come now it won't be that bad. It's not like you'll be alone."

"Yeah. I heard you invited the Fantastic Four."

The woman blushed and turned her head slightly.

"Still got a thing for flame brain?"

"Oh hush up Peter. You get along with Johnny just fine."

"Yeah, as a friend. Like Lockjaw."

"Johnny is _not_ like Lockjaw."

"You're right. Lockjaw _smells_ better."

"Mom? Peter?"

"Luna, are you ready?"

The teen blond gave a smile and twirled in her elegant dress.

"I am. Aunt Medusa is waiting. Come on Peter, the _party_ hasn't even started yet. Ahura won't let them."

"He's going to be crowned as the heir. He should be happy."

"Not without his cousins, it seems."

"I am so not looking forward to this."

"I think you'll like it more than you think."

"Especially if you get a move on."

"Auntie Medusa!"

"Come along everyone."

It seemed to move quickly. The changes.

"My people."

He couldn't exactly recall how he ended up staring over the crowd of people. His sister next to him, and his cousin next to her.

"Today, is a glorious day. We are here to celebrate the crowning of our young prince, the heir to the inhumans. My son, Ahura."

The crowd roared in approval. The dark haired boy waved to the crowd, a smile on his face. He stepped forward to address the people he would one day lead.

"My people," he spoke clearly, "Behind me, are my friends, my family, and hopefully my future advisors, my cousins Luna and Peter, children of my Aunt Crystalia Amaquelin."

Peter's eyes widened and he could feel himself being pushed forward. The people gave more applause as Peter first saw the people of the land. The inhumans he had lived with without being known. He looked over at his cousin and sister. He felt... Safe. He glanced over towards his mother. He felt... Content.

 **Crystal** ( **Crystalia Amaquelin), sister of the Inhuman Medusa. A princess where Medusa was a queen. Mother of Luna Maximoff, and Luna is also the daughter of Pietro Maximoff. Ahura, is Medusa's son. I know some wanted, Medusa, but I thought this would be interesting.**


	18. Angry doesn't cover it

Peter had been scared. He hid behind a dumpster, wanting everything to end. The smell of trash, and rot and blood all infected his senses. Tears poured down his face, staining his cheeks and tainting his eyes. He could only see the darkness of the alley, the shallow pool of glistening blood and a still hand growing paler by the minute. Cries of agony ripped through the alley from a man, and roars of anger seemed to tear his ears apart. His own heavy breathing could not be heard. Not until the cries of agony died out entirely.

"Kid? You alright?" A husky sounding woman asked, sounding far sweeter than the enraged roaring from earlier.

"Kid, I know you're back here. I know, you're probably, really scared right now. But I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you."

Peter could feel a shaky breath escape his lips. Footfalls grew closer and Peter curled into a small ball, his back in a corner made from the old brick wall and dumpster.

"Ah cripes. Kid? I know you're here. I want to know you're okay. That son of a bitch won't hurt you anymore. I promise."

Peter held his breath as the outline of a shadow appeared before him, hiding the hand in darkness. He clenched his eyes shut and waited for whatever was going to happen. He stiffened when someone made contact with him. He opened his eyes slowly when he realized that he was being held. Held by pale, almost white arms. He could feel a hand carding through his hair.

"Everything's going to be fine."

"I-I heard you _attack_."

He didn't know where the words came from, they just spilled out from his lips.

"Heh. Scary right?"

He could feel himself being lifted off the ground. He wrapped his legs around the woman instinctively and buried his head into her shoulder, to hide from the corpses he knew he'd see.

"It'll be fine. Let's get you outta here alright?"

"W-Who are you?"

"Names Nekra kid. You?"

"Peter."

 **Nekra Sinclair. A woman who is powered by her rage. Not a hulk, but when enraged, she gets stronger and more durable. She can go at it for about an hour. Wonder if who would win between Hulk and an enraged mommy Nekra?**


	19. Actions do have consequences

"Oh my god. Oh my god!"

"Peter shut up!"

"Did you really have to bring your brother Darcy?"

"Mom and dad were busy. And Peter's not so bad," Darcy commented ruffling Peter's hair.

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that we just hit a guy?!" Peter squeaked, gesturing wildly in front of the car. He unbuckled and stepped out with Eric, Jane and his sister Darcy to see what appeared to be a drunken bear of a man weaving wildly from being hit. Well, at least he wasn't _dead._ But he spoke with a thick drunken slur.

"Fa-tha!" He bellowed in the New Mexico desert, "He-em-dall!"

"Oh my god sir are you alright?" Jane, the ever rational one asked. Peter seriously doubted it as the man continued to call out for who knew what. But the man was clearly distressed. And drunk. At least, Peter hoped he was drunk. If this man was _sober_ , then he was so not wanting to be here.

Apparently Darcy agreed as she proceeded to pull out a taser, a gift from her mother and father and to Jane and Eric's suprise, she tasered the poor blond man. The man seemed to spasm and fell to the dusty ground.

"Darcy!"

"What?! He was freaking me out!"

"You can't just taze a man!"

"Help me get him into the car."

Peter assisted Eric, ready for chaos that was possible, no doubt taken the unconscious possibly drunk, possibly mentally ill man to the hospital.

The drive was bad, but the hospital was so unbearably awkward. He stood behind his sister and Jane as they explained how they knew the man named "Thor". Peter didn't know when the guy said his name but at this point he didn't care. He was far more amused by Jane trying to make herself look less guilty by telling the nurse that Darcy tazed him.

A simple, "Yes I did."

Peter had to hold back a snort at his sister's bluntness. His adoptive mom was going to _love_ reading about this. Both she and Darcy were rather blunt individuals.

 **I wanted to do Darcy, but she seemed too youngish so... He was taken in by her parents... And he hangs out with her because science. And because it was Darcy, I thought this should be in the mom category. Granted, we currently know nothing of Darcy's family so... Yeah.**

 **And who wouldn't want these two snarky characters to meet?**


	20. Mother's Day

Graceful. A word not associated with Peter Parker. He knew it well though. It was often used to describe his prodigy of a mother. Strangers would use it to describe her. So would the man who took care of her after her father died.

His mother was an angry woman. Sad, slightly bitter from what he knew of her father's death. The man who took her in, helped to raise Peter. She had been touched, with blood and worse.

A taste for vengeance. A taste for violence. Even if it was aimed toward Peter's weekend friend Matt Murdock. He didn't care if he went by "Daredevil", he knew the freaking blind lawyer when he saw him. Matt was a terrible actor. And everything was nutty seeing the man fight his mom.

He had been sidelined by Matt many a times for this.

He was just thankful Matt didn't know Peter was her son, nor that his mother knew he was Spiderman. Matt just knew Peter had an unfortunate connection with Kingpin. He hardly knew Peter out of the mask anyway. Just like his mom knew nothing of the Spider Peter played.

But back to being graceful.

Nothing lit up his mother's eyes more than when he attempted to dance. Something he did every year, without fail.

Be it a fox trot, a waltz, or whatever the popular dance move at the time was, he always would dance (no matter how poorly) for her.

"I think you're getting better. Maybe next year we'll _salsa_."

"I think you just want me to fall on my face again."

"I'm serious Peter. You're moving more fluidly. You're more graceful than you were last year," she chuckled. Peter blushed at remembering the Macarena he did with her at some club Kingpin had her working.

He thanked what little luck he had that he hadn't run into Matt that night.

 **Echo everyone. Maya Lopez. Works with Kingpin and fights Matt Murdock believing him to be evil. She is our _Mother's Day_ mom.**


	21. Star filled eyes

He couldn't help but stare at the stars. Breathlessly beautiful.

It was certainly better than staring at his _grandfather._ Or seeing other planets that we're doomed to die by his family's hand.

Family, that was a funny word. He didn't quite know what one was anymore, but it was the word used to describe what he lived with daily. Thanos being a cruel dictator, while also favoring his traitorous daughter or, Peter's Aunt. It was all a bore for Peter.

The most exciting thing that had happened, was Thanos' request at the cybernetic advancement. It had been painful. But a needed evil if he was to survive. The cybernetic technology allowed him to survive the brutal training.

And his mother's fury. It kept him from scarring. Peter knew he'd been dead otherwise.

"Back to training _Peter_ ," his mother hissed. Peter sighed and stood. His fierce, blue skinned mother stood, ready to fight with him before returning to work for Ronen.

He was barely given a second before she threw a fast punch. It grazed his jaw and he jumped back. He attempted to kick her but she grabbed his leg and twisted it harshly. He held back a hiss, knowing weakness would only bring more pain. Besides, his cybernetic enhancement would heal any _superficial_ damage she inflicted.

He attempted another punch, only to have it twisted with a sickening snap. He was pushed to the ground as his mother was called off for her job.

"You need to stop stargazing and practice more _Peter."_

He laid on the cool rock, feeling his body heal at a rapid rate to repair his mother's inflicted damage. Alone in cold space with not one person to care, he began to quietly sob in pain. Hot tears glistening like the stars he coveted to one day travel to, to escape to.

He closed his tired eyes, wishing for just one chance, one chance to live a happy life.

 **Nebula. Gamora's _sister_. More abusive than warm and loving.**

 **And yeah, to those of you who read it, you know, A father is completed leaving only a mother continuing.**


	22. Bigger than life

"She is beauty, she is grace, she will punch you in your face," Peter muttered with little interest. He had no real need to watch. He had seen similar situations occur when somebody decided it would be funny to try and harass a _lazy fatso._

Poor man never should have said a word. Many times she could brush it off, but coming from a fight, adrenaline pumping and the unfortunate... Timing, led to a rather one sided lashing. One punch, with the beauty and grace of Black Widow, and the rage and strength of the Hulk. Peter walked casually past the fallen and unconscious man as his mother began to calm down, her massive body rapidly growing to a smaller form. Still a far cry from petite as many men liked, but Peter didn't care.

"How rude," his mother snorted as she turned away.

"I could have handled him mom. Like I handled Deadpool when he tried to hire you as a stripper."

"One time Peter. You dealt with it one time."

"You say that like it's happened again. It-it hasn't happened again has it?"

"Nah. You made it _very_ clear on my opinion on being a stripper."

Peter gave his mother a smile as they hurried home, before SHIELD came to talk with them about how they were not allowed to attack "innocent civilians" because they said something offensive.

"So pizza tonight?"

"Sounds good."

"Mmhm. Any homework tonight?"

"Nothing I didn't get done at Harry's," Peter brushed off.

"Peter-"

"It's all done I swear."

"So if I check your bag-"

"It'll be done. Promise mama!"

The woman snorted at his words.

"Alright baby bug, I believe you," she said as they entered their apartment.

"Bertha."

"Ah son of a- What the hell are you doing here Coulson? Didn't I tell you to stay out of our business?"

Yep, it was going to be a _long_ night.

 **PMSing Big Bertha everyone. Now _that_ is a terrifying sight to behold. I should know. I'm a big woman and my PMSing is downright terrifying under the wrong circumstances. Well. Any woman can be terrifying really, but I'm speaking out of experiance here people.**

 **On a seperate note, yes, Deadpool did try to hire her as a stripped once.**

 **No one asked for her and I'm still looking for more moms.**


	23. More than a copy

Each breath labored, each inch stung. He could see, but didn't know what he was looking at. He could hear but couldn't comprehend. His mind felt muddled.

He didn't know people were screaming. He didn't know they were dying. He didn't know.

All he knew was he was S-16. It was all he could remember. That, and the white lab coats.

So when an angry woman broke the door down to his "room" with blood spattered on her dark clothes and an ugly scowl on her face, he didn't know how to respond.

"S-16 huh? Damn, how young are you kid?"

The boy blinked in confusion.

"Can young talk kid? Open your mouth."

The boy complied and let her look inside his mouth.

"Well, you still have your tongue and teeth. That's something."

He watched as her hands grew long blades and cut the cuffs on his wrists. Peter furrowed his brow in confusion and rubbed his sore wrists. Pale strong arms lifted his small frame and placed him on her hips. He let out a small gasp as she walked over to his counter. She picked up his clipboard and tutted.

"Eleven years old. Might as well be a baby. What's your name baby?"

"S-16." he squeaked. She made a noise of disapproval. She placed the clipboard down and began going through the papers quickly.

"Peter. You can be Peter Kinney."

"Peter?"

"It was who you were. Don't know what your last name was, so you can have mine."

Peter didn't smile. He still didn't know what was going on.

* * *

Spiderman couldn't help but smile as he was being stared down by Black Widow. His team watched in horror and fascination as he didn't flinch at the infamous assasin's glare.

"I swear Widow, I don't know what you're talking about," he said innocently. The red head didn't look impressed.

"You know nothing about your missing SHIELD file or the individual who stole it?" she stated more than asked.

"Scout's honor."

"You were never a scout."

"Never really had a chance Widow," he said wistfully.

"Spider-"

"Oh, someone sounds unhappy~" Peter sang. He narrowly dodged a knife through his hand with her irritation. "You know, when you're mad, you kind of look like my mom."

"I doubt your mother is as terrifying as I am."

Spiderman giggled much to everyone's surprise.

"I'm sorry. But mom's much more scary."

"Im sorry but, who's his mom?" Sam stage whispered the team. Spiderman chuckled.

"No one you guys would know. She knows how to do her job. And she does it _very_ well."

"Well enough to steal your files," a baritone voice broke in.

"You know Fury, mom doesn't like having files about her. And by extension me."

"Rules are rules."

"And rules _always_ have exceptions. Heck, everyone on the team knows one another, except me. They don't know whose beautiful face is under this mask, and I don't know who they are."

"We could always remedy that-"

"No way," he said growing serious, "My identity hiding is for their protection. The mask. Stays... 'Sides, mom would kick my butt if I did."

 **X-23 aka Laura Kinney... NarcyDildo... THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU REQUEST PEOPLE. It gives me ideas.**

 **Slightly crazy and fearless Peter.**


	24. A girl worth fighting for

He thought it was funny when he heard stories of people trying to impress their potential romantic interest's family. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd be stuck having to deal with that... With the Hulk. Sans his suit.

Dont get him wrong, he liked the Hulk just fine, it was just he liked him as an ally. He was wary of him pursuing relations with his mother. Kind of awkward with his grandfather being the Red Hulk.

As it was, it was what landed him in a spacious SHIELD sanctioned lab to speak with the large green fighting machine.

"You wanted to talk Peter?" Hulk asked quietly, "It's not often I see you without your suit."

"It's kind of personal. We need to talk, face to face," Peter spoke with as much confidence as he could muster. The Hulk sat down at stared at Peter's much smaller figure.

"My mom is a special woman," he began. He was glad Hulk's face didn't change as he was sure he would be laughing at the itsy bitsy spider with awkward and blunt words, "She took me in when I had no one. She has stared down some of the most dangerous people I know- without any superpowers mind you, and has come out on top. I need you to know, that if you change that, if you hurt her in _any_ way, Hulk or not I will take you dow-"

"Peter!" A voice gasped over his vague threat. Peter paled slightly and looked away from the direction of the gasp and ever growing nearer footfalls.

"Peter Benjamin Parker-Ross, look at me."

Peter turned his head reluctantly, a sheepish look on his face.

"H-Hi mom."

"Were you threatening the Hulk?" She questioned with a knowing tone.

"It wasn't that bad Betty-" Hulk tried to placate.

"Don't start with that. _Peter?_ "

"Yes mom."

"Peter! What did I tell you about threatening people?"

"Only do it for people you care about?"

"No! Don't do it unless you can follow through," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"Mom!" Peter squeaked as Hulk chuckled.

"What? Peter, while you may be a superhero, I don't think you could beat the Hulk in a brawl."

" _I_ wasn't going to fight him."

"Oh?"

"Grandpa said he would," Peter admitted sheepishly. Both his mother and the Hulk went quiet for a moment.

"DAD!"

Yep. Peter was sure the agents of SMASH were going to have a busy week ahead of them. The storm of Betty Ross would not be contained.

 **Betty Ross. Requested by, bellekitten, cautionald, Rocker On, and spider-pun.**

 **And with her relation with Hulk, how could I not do this? Especially with her dad.**


	25. Otter you waiting for?

There was tension the team had not expected. Between two people they hadn't expected. The youngest of the team, Nova, and the newest "recruit", Spiderman. Both stood tall, at a distance. Nova took a few steps forward, as did Spiderman. Fury and Coulson stood on the side, ready to break down a fight if needed. The team, nor the adults were ready for what was about to occur. Nova through his hands in the air and let out a gleeful, "Spidey!"

"Nova!" Spiderman said in a slightly sarcastic but clearly joyful tone, throwing his arms to be about level where Nova's hands would be. Both ran T full speed at one another and clapped their hands together repeatedly, until Spiderman got Nova in a chokehold.

"I haven't seen you since the Guardians visited your mom!" Nova said excitedly.

"So you don't watch television?"

"Not what I meant _Otter_ -man."

"Ah, you wound me Starboy."

"It's Nova!"

"Then it's Spiderman."

"Okay, what is going on here?" White Tiger yelled out. Nova and Spiderman looked over at the only girl in the room.

"It's kind of a long story involving walking trees, literal people, green women, a sentient raccoon and an otter heiress," Spiderman said in a dead serious tone. Nova smirked up at him.

"That was what? Six years ago?"

"Eh. Maybe. Time is irrelevant."

Both thought back to their first time meeting.

* * *

Rocket trying to be a smooth talker to a female recently widowed Lady Lylla for some assistance fixing their ship. Peter had been reading some kind of Manuel when Sam had tackled him to the ground.

"Hey! I'm Sam. Wanna play?" Sam had asked excitedly. Peter had blinked up at the younger boy.

"Uh, um. Okay."

"Cool! Hey Quill! Play with us?"

"Sam? What are you doing?"

"Trying to play," Sam said rolling his eyes. Peter pushed the younger boy off so he could sit up. Sam took it in stride and grinned impishly between Peter and the man named Quill.

"Us against you Quill! Get him!" Sam called out and jumped Quill who didn't fall down but did stumble. Peter giggled and followed suit, making him topple over.

"Falling to two children. Not your best hour Quill," Gamora commented with a slight grin.

"Peter, please get off of Mr. Quill. Their ship is ready to go."

"Aw, but we just started playing," Sam moaned. Peter however complied and hugged his much shorter and far furrier mother.

"Cute kid Lylla," Rocket Raccoon commented as he went to grab Groot for their departure.

* * *

"So, Spiderman is my big brother. You can't have him you guys," Sam said stubbornly.

"Dude, he's supposed to be _our_ leader," Luke commented, rather baffled at how clingy the Nova Corp member was acting.

"He can lead the team, but he's mine."

"I'm sure the spider has time for all the team," Danny said calmly.

"But he's still _my_ big brother."

 **I may have adapted a scene that a certain reader I talk to really likes. I like the show fine. But this is a twist on Anticsareme's favorite scene in Seven Deadly Sins. _Heavily_ adapted. Still, a funny scene.**

 **Anyway, Lady Lylla, a sentient otter and technically recorded as Rocket Raccoon's soulmate. And apparently I get greatly amused by overly clingy Nova. Because my gosh, what a needy child he is, in parts of the show, and in my fanfics.**


	26. Shake it up

**_To the tune of the Itsy bitsy spider._**

 _Little baby spider, should be afraid of quakes._

 _Big scary rumbles, and buildings falling down._

 _Lots of people screaming and running far away,_

 _But the little baby spider felt safe as he could be._

* * *

Peter liked the country. It was nice and quiet in the farmlands in New York, when everyone would rather see the city. Well, other than SHIELD agents of course. But he was not out when they came over. His mom had a special shelter for him in case things grew out of control. They never did, but his mom knew what kind of damage she could cause. Peter had never seen full scale first hand, but he took her word for it.

But for now, he was just working in the garden, weeding and watering with the sun high above.

Hot sunny day, light breeze, it just felt perfect.

"Need a hand Pete?"

"If you're willing mom."

"Wouldn't offer if I didn't," she said helping with the weed pulling. It took no time before they were done, his mother taking a large gulp of water from a water bottle. She then offered it to Peter who in turn declined.

"Joints Peter," she reminded him.

"Hot weather mom. Spiders thrive in warmth."

"I don't want you to faint is all Peter. You're still human."

Peter took the water and took a sip before handing it back to her. His ears heard a familiar and growing in irritation sound.

"Mom, we've got company."

"Get in the shelter Peter. I swear if it's SHIELD again, I'm going to shake the world."

"Yes mom," he said scurrying off to a cubical steel shelter. He slipped inside the cozy shelter and waited for his mother to give him their secret knock on the door. He turned on a flashlight and grabbed a book to read while in wait.

He could feel his Spidersense tingle slightly as the ground began to rumble.

Sounded like SHIELD had come back for a visit. There was a slight pause followed by a more violent shake. It sounded like they were here to recruit _him._

 _Great_. His mother was going to castrate Fury. Or Coulson. Whoever was here this time really.

Peter just hoped the garden wasn't ruined this time. He was still mourning those tomatoes they lost last time she caused a quake. They would have been delicious.

 **Daisy Johnson, aka Quake or Cory Sutter. An abandoned child of an inhuman and Calvin Zabo aka Mister Hyde.**

 **She creates earthquakes. And now protects a little spider.**

 **Man, three in a row... And this one requested by FlamingPheonix112**


	27. She's mine

"Stay strong. Don't cry. Trust no one," his mother repeated to him.

Words he had taken to heart. Words to live by, otherwise, he would've been dead. Auntie Nebula would have _mercifully_ killed him quickly so he wouldn't have to work for Thanos. He would have been enslaved or killed by Ronan had he not kept a wary distance from the psychotic man. He would have been Thanos' tool or would have died by his hand.

But he only trusted his dear green skinned mother. While violent or brutal, she would at least make sure he was fed. That his injuries were bandaged.

That he was always with her on a mission.

How that ended up with her and him flying around with a raccoon, a tree, a tattooed alien and another Terran was beyond him.

But he didn't trust them. Not that they trusted him either. He heard enough thinly veiled threats from the raccoon, and plenty of plain as day threats from the towering being of muscle.

Stay strong. Don't cry. Trust no one.

He had survived this long by those words.

He'd be dead otherwise.

It was all he could think when he saw his mother acting friendly with the ragtag misfits called "The Guardians of the Galaxy."

He didn't care what they called themselves... So long as they didn't even think of hurting the one person who cared for him.

 **Gamora everyone. Hm. NarcyDildo, Tinian I'att, and Rocker On. I was sure more asked, but I know I've heard it a lot.**

 **I don't know it just feels... Boring. A bit rehearsed. I have no idea how to make it work other than the Guardians style in A father.**


	28. Tangled in an old web

There was a certain serene grace when he was with his mother. While he was usually a klutz, he did his best to be helpful for his wheelchair bound mother. Well, that and she had her own telepathy to assist him from falling flat on his face...

Even if she was blind.

"We better clean the house Peter. We're going to have company," she said mildly. Peter held back a groan.

"Who is coming to visit mother?"

"Anthony it seems. He wishes to talk to you about an internship? Assisting your crime fighting without showing IronMan exclusively trying to recruit Spiderman," she said with a smile. Peter perked up at the news. A smile came to his face.

"I do hope he doesn't expect us to just up and move to New York. I need my equipment," she muttered to herself. A sad look came to his face. Invalid. It was what so many called the sweet woman who took him in. Unable to walk and blind, hardly able to live without her complex web of medical equipment... No, Peter would give up the internship rather than put unneeded strain on her frail body. And it was no easy matter to move from Oregon to New York.

He didn't know what he would do if he lost her too. The scars on his wrists twinges slightly, a grim reminder from darker times before he got his own spidery powers.

He felt warm hands grasp his own.

"Now, now Peter. Everything will work out just fine. But we should really clean up a bit."

"Mother, if it's Tony, I doubt he would mind."

"He might not mind but I do. I don't want him coming in to see full trash cans and dust everywhere."

"Alright mother, don't work yourself up. I'll take care of it befo-"

"Hello? Anyone home?" A voice asked from the other side of the front door. Peter groaned as his mother sighed.

"Better let him in. Better messy than rude."

 **Well, Madam Web, the first one, Cassandra Webb. Rocker On requested her. I know literally nothing about her other than what I just learned.**

 **Now, no one has taken a challenge for any of the mothers. Remember, they're as adoptable as Peter apparently is.**


	29. Feeling green

It ain't easy being green, except when you're not. It ain't easy being big, except when you're so much smaller.

A little bug in a house of giant feet.

"Has anyone seen my shoes?" Peter yelled out.

"No one has seen your baby shoes Petey!" A-bomb called out.

"They are not baby shoes! You guys just have giant feet!"

"Peter! Don't encourage him," She Hulk said with a tired drawl as she walked into the room.

"I was just asking for my shoes mom. I have to get to school."

"I know. But A-bomb is like a small child. He won't make it easy on you."

"Got it mom. Still, I know someone has got to have seen my shoes. They don't just disappear, you know."

She-Hulk chuckled and lightly ruffled Peter's hair.

"Why don't you wear those combat boots Rossy got for you?"

"They're too big. Even for Luke."

"Ah. Forgot about that."

"Yeah, I'd look like a rodeo clown in those-aha! Found them!"

"Where were they?"

"On top of the shelves."

"And just what were they doing up there?"

"Well, I was trying to keep General Ross from squishing them again with his boots. Man can't feel anything under those boots."

"I heard that!" Red Hulk yelled out.

"You know it's true!" Peter yelled back.

"Peter," his mother spoke in a warning tone.

"Sorry mom," Peter apologized.

"Get your shoes on. I'll take you to school."

"Can we take the T-Rex?"

"No Peter."

"Damn."

"I thought you wanted to keep your secret identity a secret," Hulk chuckled by the door.

"I do, but taking a T-Rex to school would be awesome."

 **Rocker On, dnguyen686, Sneaselxriolu, bellekitten, Marsetta, OfficialUSMWriter, 1deapool101, darkinufan.**

 **Damn. A lot of requests. Why do I expect some explosive reviews over a heavily domestic but surely crazy life?**


	30. Changing for the better

It was quiet, as though the world went silent. All except for a soft voice shielding him from the outside world.

"Mom?"

"Yes Peter?"

"Why'd we have to move?"

"Oh Peter, it's complicated."

"Did Auntie Andri'nne do something bad?"

"It's complicated Peter," she said with a darker underlying tone, "Now try and sleep."

"Can't."

"Why not Peter?" The platinum blond woman asked. Peter shifted in his bed awkwardly, his eyes darted to the door to his room.

"The Wolfe-man," he whispered in fear. The woman's expression turned from confusion to a blend of concern and sadness.

"Wolverine?"

"You said he was monster man. You said to run. I saw him here."

"Oh Peter... He's not so scary. I... I just didn't get along with him is all. He might seem a bit mean, but he's not so bad."

"He smells like gross stuff," Peter said as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. The woman chuckled at Peter's bluntness.

"It's true momma."

"Oh I know. He smells like stuff I don't want you near," she said lightly taping his nose. Peter giggled at his mom's silliness.

"Don't worry momma. It smells yucky. I don't want any of it. Pwomise."

"Good boy. Now, close your eyes."

Peter complied despite not wishing to sleep.

" _Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright.  
May the moon's silvery beams bring you sweet dreams.  
Close your eyes now and rest, may these hours be blessed.  
'Til the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn,"_ Peter's mom began to sing softly. Peter yawned as fatigue began to overtake him.

 _"Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight.  
I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms._

 _"Sleepyhead, close your eyes, for I'm right beside you.  
Guardian angels are near, so sleep without fear.  
Lullaby, and good night, with roses bedight.  
Lilies o'er head, lay thee down in thy bed._

 _"Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight.  
I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms,"_ she continued to sing as Peter curled up toward her.

 _"Lullaby, and sleep tight, my darling sleeping.  
On sheets white as cream, with a head full of dreams.  
Sleepyhead, close your eyes, I'm right beside you.  
Lay thee down now and rest, may your slumber be blessed,"_ she sang as she slipped onto of the blankets to sleep next to him.

 _"Go to sleep, little one, think of puppies and kittens.  
Go to sleep, little one, think of butterflies in spring.  
Go to sleep, little one, think of sunny bright mornings.  
Hush, darling one, sleep through the night,  
Sleep through the night,  
Sleep through the night," _she finished with a whisper. Her head turned to the door out of habit, making sure nothing was there before allowing herself to fall asleep like her small boy in her arms.

* * *

"This is nuts," Peter grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Oh hush Peter, it's not like it's inconceivable that you're a mutant. Spider powers don't just come from nowhere," his mother commented, her arms crossed.

"I'm telling you mom, it was that weird spider at Oscorp."

"One can never be too careful," she said placing a light kiss to his temple, "I'd rather learn now if Sentinels could come after you."

"I know mom. I understand."

"I know you do bug."

"Please tell me you aren't going to start calling me that," Peter moaned.

"Why not? I think it's a cute _and_ fitting nickname."

 **Sneaselxriolu, Incarnate47 and Rocker On requested Emma Frost, I added Brahm's Lullaby. So... Right when she joins the X-Men. So little wary Peter and a cautious mom.**


	31. Name your price

"Mom? What are you doing?"

"Oh! Peter, I didn't know you'd be up," a dark haired woman jumped in surprise. Peter stood in the doorway, dressed in light blue pajamas, waiting for his mom to answer his question. His eyes glanced at the papers strewn about the table in a half hazard mess. He gave a tired sigh.

"Mom, you should head to bed."

"I can't yet Peter. I still have the Osborn claim to look at-"

"Insurance can wait mom. You need sleep."

"Time is money. Money is something people should save-"

"Mom," he said putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him.

"Peter, it's simple math. You do crash through a number of windows down town after all."

"Mom!" Peter squeaked.

"What? I've had eighteen claims this month alone young man. Heck, I've been looking at investing in Bubble Wrap for you," she said with a grin.

"Mom!" He moaned. He jumped when the phone began to ring. His mother took it with stride and picked up the phone.

"New York City local Progressive agent, my name is Flo, how can I help you?" she said with a perky tone, "Yes from the commercial," she sighed, "Uh huh. Uh huh. Yes we do cover broken windows by super powered individual's escapades," she said with a slight grin on her face as she shot Peter a look. Peter turned his face slightly with a fiery blush bursting across his face. He could tell his mom was trying her hardest not to laugh. The call was about five minutes at most, but it felt like an embarrassing eternity for Peter, as he waited for his mother to end the call.

"Well, that was some good timing, if only to prove my point. Though better than trying to figure out what the claim would be on a tree cut in half."

"Okay, that one was Iron Man, not me."

"And the car bent around the light pole?"

"Powerman."

"Hanging hotdog cart?"

"I still blame Loki."

Peter only could feel embarrassed as his mom laughed at his story of blame.

* * *

"Dude, you look dead on your feet," Sam said seeing Spiderman walk into SHIELD academy.

"Sorry. Mom wouldn't go to bed."

"Binge watching some show?"

"Dealing with Buckethead's recent crash through a window," Peter explained to the team.

 **Flo from Progressive. Rocker On.**

 **Now all I need is for her to meet David...**

 **Comparing insurance policies would be murder.**


	32. Just a touch

Life, is a word, sucked.

Well, for Peter it did.

Six when his parents died.

Seven when his aunt and uncle were murdered.

Eight when his foster home was burnt down.

Eight and a half when his new foster parents were arrested for drug dealing.

Nine, he gets kidnapped by some crazy guy.

Nine and three quarters, he is found, seperated from the crazy guy, and ends up in custody of a woman who won't touch him.

No hugs, no pats on the back. Nothing. Just a warm look at a distance and a slightly fearful one as he draws near.

He was eleven when she finally would, each and every part of her skin, sans her face, covered in fabric.

But it was better than nothing.

Despite the attention he received at the institute, she was the one who had snowballed him here. She was the one responsible for him. She fed and cared for him. She celebrated birthdays with him. She mourned with him when he felt sad about his dead family.

He didn't know why she was at the institute. He didn't know why she wouldn't touch him.

The blue guys would ruffle his hair.

The girl who fell through everything would give him a hug.

Even the white haired storm maker would pat him on the back.

Each one letting their heat permeate by not hiding their skin.

But not her.

He was twelve when she almost hugged him after finding him safe from an attack on the institute.

He was thirteen when he had to commute from the institute daily to go to a normal person's school.

He was fourteen when he met Harry Osborn.

He was fifteen, when his life was turned on it's head.

A spiderbite to change his life.

He wasn't normal anymore. Mutant's he had grown around seeing them in their most innocent, suddenly made his sixth sense flare wildly, alerting him of possible danger.

The most violent sense, occurring around _her._ Maybe it was stupid. But he had to know.

Late at night, when she had fallen asleep, he went into her room. Still dressed from the neck down, though clearly in sleepwear. But her face was exposed.

Sleeping or awake, the sense didn't dull. Gingerly, he placed his hand on her cheek.

Pin an instant, he felt strength leaving his body. Her eyes flew open and she pulled him to her side, skin no longer touching. His exhaustion obvious, he now knew why she'd never touch him. Tears came to her eyes before she blinked them away.

A knowing look came to her face.

"Well, when were you going to tell me you had powers?"

"When we're you going to tell me what your powers were mom?"

He was fifteen and a quarter, when he first called her mom.

 **Rogue everybody. Not exactly my usual style but I enjoyed it. At least, for this one. High levels of ambiguity and secrecy.**


	33. Have I mentioned I don't approve?

It was days like this that Peter regretted letting it slip what exactly he did at night when his mother was "helping a friend".

Well, _he_ didn't let it slip.

Stupid Matt.

It just made his life that much harder. Two hours searching and he _still_ couldn't find his Spiderman suit. Fury was going to kill him if it was lost or, heaven forbid, damaged.

"Eh mom?" He called down the hall.

"What is it Peter?"

"Have you seen my suit?"

"Your suit?"

"You know... My _night_ suit?"

"Your pajamas?"

Peter internally groaned. Of course she was going to make it difficult for him.

"Mom... You know which one I'm talking about."

"Your feetie pajamas should be in your top drawer Peter-"

"You _know_ that's not what I meant," Peter squeaked in embarrassment. He left his room to stare at his red clad mother, who was ready for combat.

"I'm sure I have _no_ idea what you're talking about."

"Denial isn't a good look for you mom. Now where is my super suit?"

"I uh... Put it away," she said grabbing her sais

"You put it away," he stated blandly.

"Mmhm."

"Mom. _Where_ is it?"

"Why do you need it?"

"The city is in danger-"

"Your _grades_ are in danger."

"Mom, you better tell me where my suit is!"

"Peter, no. You are going to do your homework and go to bed."

"But mom-!"

"No buts mister. So help me god, I will get Matt to tie you down to the bed for the night."

" _Mom!_ "

"Peter-"

"I know you don't like Spiderman-"

"Despise with a fiery passion," she commented.

"But I'm doing good things out there."

"Peter, do you know what Spiderman's biggest crime is?"

"What mom?" He asked with irritation.

"Putting my son, Peter Parker, in danger on a daily basis."

"But mom, I am Spiderman."

"And you're Peter Parker. You are putting yourself in danger."

"You do the same thing!"

"I'm trained for it."

"I've been training," Peter defended, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Yeah, for a few weeks under the government. You're staying home."

"But-"

His mother sent him a scathing look.

"I take it, that this is a bad time."

Peter jumped at the new voice.

"For God's sake Matt, don't do that," Peter complained.

"You aren't allowed out in that suit again until Matt can't sneak up on you," his mother stated, "Let's go _Daredevil."_

 **Electra. So... I read that she doesn't exactly get along with Spiderman so...**

 **Anyway, requested by FlamingPheonix112 and 1deapool101.**


	34. Trapped with a Mankiller

**Well... This one... This one was hard.**

Do you ever feel... You were trapped in the wrong body?

Everyday, waking up... It felt wrong.

Not knowing why, then not being able to do anything about. Not being able to _say_ anything about it. Saying something could mean death.

Don't slip up. No letting anyone know. Never letting _mom_ know.

"Penelope? Are you up?"

 _Penelope._ An innocent enough name that only brought tears.

"Yes mother," a high pitched voice called out, hating every word.

"Why don't you come down?"

Tears pooled, but were blinked away.

Appearances. Had to put on a show. Grabbing a loose but decent shirt and a pair of jeans, getting dressed took no time at all. For all outer appearances, there was a level of ambiguity. Short brown hair, brown eyes, a slightly angular face, and no noticeable muscles or curves. Leaving the room, it took no time at all to come face to face with a wild looking woman.

"There you are Penelope. Sleep well?"

"I slept fine mom." What little sleep was gotten had been deep and welcome.

"That's good to hear," she said turning on the television to hear the news. Nothing but how Spiderman was a menace.

"At least that _man_ is right about something. That Spiderman is horrible."

"Mom, I need to go. School waits for no one ya' know."

"Ah yes. Hop to it. And if that Flash boy gives you trouble, just rip his nuts off-"

"Mom!"

"Fine. Have a good day. And stay away from men!"

If only she knew.

Penelope ran quickly with a backpack until a familar face fell into sight.

"Oh, there you are Peter," Mary Jane Watson commented with a knowing look on her face, "Your mom still at home?"

"Yep. You wouldn't happen to have...?"

"I have one of your binders Peter, don't sweat it."

"You have no idea what a life saver you are MJ. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Alright, save the snappiness tough guy, we still have to get through math."

"We have a test today?"

"Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Sorry MJ! Otherwise, preoccupied."

"Your mom's a real pain isn't she," Mary Jane said sympathetically.

"She's just... Had some bad experience with men."

"Whatever you say Mr. Van Horn-"

"Parker! MJ, you have got to call me Parker. No one can know who my mother is."

"Just like she can't know who you are?"

"You know more than anyone I would like to tell her. But you also know how she is."

"So what? Are you going to just wait until your eighteen, leave home and try to survive and afford the surgery?"

"What other choice do I have? Being outed? Being beaten? Going through _therapy_? I couldn't take it. I'm just lucky she hasn't met anyone other than you."

"Easy there tiger. No need to get emotional. That's what after school and ice cream are for."

 **Katrina** **Luisa Van Horn aka Man-Killer.**

 **Feminist and avid hater of men. Has worked for Hydra. Scary girl.**

 **And yet... My dieseased brain came up with how she could be a mom. Trans- Peter everyone. Born in a girl's body. Or at least, my attempt at it. My apologies now as I am not a transgendered individual, nor do I personally know an individual who has experienced what I am trying to convey.**

 **So, Penelope to her _mom_. Peter or Spiderman to everyone else.**


	35. To hell And it's not so bad

"So you're saying... I was stolen from Midgard? Why does that not surprise me," Peter muttered as he stood idly chatting with the woman he called his mother, "My name is practically Midgardian."

"Don't be like that Peter. The last thing I need, is for you to be gloomy when my father arrives."

"When is Grandpa Loki supposed to be here anyway? I thought he was locked away indefinetly."

"Well, he has someone bringing him."

"Which poor fool is actually going to bring Grandpa to Niflhiem?"

His mother never got to answer as a vortex of wind and rainbow appeared before them.

"I think Heimdall's knocking on our door," Peter joked watching the wild force of magic and nature. Once the magnificent storm like phenomenon had ended, Peter couldn't hide a wild grin.

"Well color me blue and call me a frost giant," he said softly, "Grandpa Loki! Grunkle Thor!" He called out running forward and pulling the two stronger men into a hug. He could feel his grandpa stiffen while Thor took it well, even hugging back.

"You hug like an infant grand-nephew," Thor laughs.

"Yeah. Found out why. Apparently, I'm Midgardian."

He could see his Grandpa's lips curl in good humor as he turned to his daughter.

"All dead?"

"Even he had stopped breathing, if only for a moment," she stated dryly. With a wave of her hand, Peter felt his body being pulled away from his grandfather and great-uncle and back to his mother. He felt her bony fingers on his if to keep him still.

Shame he had grown far too used to the chill of death to be effected like he was when he was younger.

"Niece Hela! You should not just take Midgardian babes!"

"No one was looking for him. He was all alone. Besides, it's not like I can have children of my own exactly. So grabbing a sickly little brat was the next best thing."

"Really feeling the love mom."

"You should. You're still alive aren't you?"

"Hard to tell. I mean, _you're_ half dead, I've been temporarily dead apparently. Grandpa's a frost giant, and Grunkle Thor is Asgardian, how should I know what's going on anymore? Maybe I am dead!" He joked.

"Very funny Peter."

"I'm a riot grandpa."

Hela felt her lips quirk upward. Her family may have been informed and broken, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Even if she did have to convince Peter it was a bad idea to try and lift Thor's hammer.

 **Hela! One messed up family. But still funny.**


	36. Tea time

Never were fair, of something so contrary. It was madness. But what was a life worth living without a little... Madness. He watched above, sipping a spot of tea as a woman riding a large mechanical rabbit, tore wild through the streets, not having a lick of restraint.

He watched as people scattered, much like a fallen deck of cards. He hummed with little interest.

What a Merry unbirthday it was shaping up to be. But alas, even tea time had to come to an end. With his lips quirking upward, he put his tea cup away, stood on the edge of a roof, and allowed himself to fall. While falling head first towards the ground, he pulled out a pocket watch to check the time.

"Oh dear. Busted again."

He slipped the clock back into his pocket and twisted in the air. He lightly landed on the tip of the nose of a rather large mechanical rabbit.

"My goodness me, you never showed up for tea," he stated to the woman riding the rabbit. The blond woman gave a wild and unbridled grin.

"Dearest March Hare, how delightful it is for you to join me. But don't you know tea time is dead?"

"The Hatter's fault I do declare."

"Too right you are," she said looking past him onto something unknown, "Though I take your heeded words. It appears as though I am late."

"Yes?"

"For a very important date," she laughed manically, sending her white rabbit charging forward. March Hare casually jumped high into the air, letting the mechanical beast run under him, before safely landing on the balls of his feet to the ground.

"So a knight of the white queen has come to play. Pity he wears the red queen's color," he said absently while walking away casually from the repulser Rays he could hear being fired at his mother's prized plaything. Nothing she couldn't fix, but it was the principle of the matter.

"Hold it!"

He stood rather than walked as four youths, his own age no doubt, appeared before him. A golden glowing caterpillar, a flying Dormouse, Tweedle Dee without his Dum, and a white Cheshire. Why, they reminded him of a riddle he knew. Nonsensical as it were.

"Put your hands up and come quietly," the Cheshire girl demanded. How _dull_. Wasn't the Dormouse supposed to make demands? Instead, he pulled out his tea cup from earlier along with a thermos and poured a nice cup of tea.

"Put the tea down!" Flying Dormouse demanded. March Hare tutted.

"Now is that anyway to talk? You're the one interrupting tea-"

"Cut the crap," Tweedle Dee demanded in a rather out of place baritone. Weren't the Tweedles higher in pitch? He'd have to ask his mother later.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about. What is it that has you so worked up? Surely nothing a cup of tea can't help."

"Perhaps at another date," the caterpillar responded. The March Hare paused. He didn't say no.

How many had called him crazy before? Tried to conform him? It was fine when he was _ignored_. Had the caterpillar tried to play along?

"You promise?"

The caterpillar spoke before anyone else could.

"As soon as I can. It could be soon if you come with us."

"And go where?"

"To the sky."

"Hm. Very well. I've never had tea _in_ the sky before," he said walking to the teens. He stood by their sides, ignoring the absolute anarchy his mother was causing mere blocks away, "Shall we? The tea is getting cold. And perhaps someone in the sky can finally answer my question. Why _is_ a raven like a writing desk?"

He held his arm out for someone to loop their's through it. None took it as he planned, instead, he was scooped off the ground by the fiesty flying Dormouse.

He giggled as his feet were no longer touching the ground, nor were plummeting to the ground.

This was certainly the best unbirthday he had had in quite a long time.

 **Lorena Dodson, aka White Rabbit. She was a hoot to write about with her obsession with literature. Also, the epic distancing from the spiderbite to the infamous March Hare for Peter.**


	37. By mercy's hand

Most kids had difficulties fighting their parents. Peter, found little issue on the matter.

His mother thought she was doing right. Who could say? But Peter had lived by not ending what was not his to end, and saving those he could.

At least he and his mother had reached... An understanding.

He had so long before his mother would take over. Or attempt to.

"I heard you saved a life Peter," his mother commented from her computer, idly looking over various profiles of desperate individuals.

"You say that as if it were a bad thing."

"I would have been merciful and allowed them to end it."

Peter bristled slightly at the comment.

"They still had some fight in them mom. And besides... It wasn't Peter who saved them, it was Spiderman."

"A jumper?"

"Jumper. Lost family, and job within the past month."

"Remind me to teach you what mercy means Peter. If you're going to be a hero, then you need to be merciful."

His mother may have been the Angel of Mercy, but he would be the Angel of Life.

 **Abigail Mercy Wright. Goes by Mercy, and she "helps" people end their lives who need an extra push. From putting a toaster in a bathtub to guiding a comatose patient to the end, she kind of does it all. Most infamously, one of the few she could never succeed in doing was the Hulk.**


	38. Sexy and she knows it

"You know, when you told me you were participating in activities that I might not approve of... This was the last thing I was expecting."

"Well _gee,_ sorry my activities aren't as steamy as you thought."

"Peter, you're young. You're passably attractive," the woman continued.

"Feeling the love mom."

The suductress rolled her eyes and placed her arms over his shoulders and across his chest.

"Well, you should. Now that you mention it, you really do have defined muscles. From all that web swinging my little arachnid? I must say, it's kind of sexy."

"You _are_ my mother."

"Shame it being such a _taboo._ We aren't even... Genetic," she purred.

"Sorry mom. Incest isn't a turn on."

"I know, such a shame," she said carding her hands through his bowl cut. She tsked her tongue, "We'll have to do something about this hair though."

"My hair's fine."

"Soft and fluffy but far from sexy."

" _Mother!_ I don't want to have sex yet!"

"Dear, you are in your prime. And you don't just have your highschool girls to look at hm?"

"Oh dear lord no! I'm not having sex with my teammates!"

"Don't make you wash your mouth out Peter. I don't want to hear about _that_."

"Mom, if you are going to keep convincing me to get a sex life, I will runaway with Nightcrawler and become a devout Cathelic Priest."

She paused for a moment. Then her wickedly sinful smile returned to her face.

"Why Peter, I didn't know you swung that way," she spoke in a sultry tone. Peter's face contorted and he pulled himself out of his mother's grasp.

"That's it! I'm getting a chastity belt!"

He could hear his mother's laughter echo throughout the entirety of hell.

"You're cute butt with a chastity belt? Wouldn't last a day."

"Jokes on you mom! I'm still a virgin."

"But for how long?" His mother continued laughing.

"Forget you. I'm going up to Earth."

"Have _fun!_ "

"You're sick," he said as he took the portal to the Sanctum Sanctorium with Strange sitting there with a cup of tea waiting for him.

"Oh Strange, you are an angel," Peter sighed. Strange smiled and gestured to a chair next to him. Peter gratefully sat down in the plush chair.

"Your mother driving you mad Peter?"

"She's trying to convince me to get a sex life. Says I'm sexually frustrated so I fight criminals to feel better."

Strange wisely had not been drinking his tea while Peter summed up his and his mother's relationship.

"Well, she is part succubus."

"Yeah, but Uncle Damion's the son of Satan and isn't nearly as bad."

"No two people are identical Peter. Most would have given into their darkness with what you have gotten through. Yet, you stayed good."

Peter just looked down at his tea. Unsure of where his life was going anymore.

 **Satana. Half human, half succubus. Half sister of Damion Hellstrum. She accepted Daddy Satan's evil teaching. And what is funnier than imaging Peter trying to be innocent with this twist?**

 **He probably would hide behind Captain America while his mother tries to make him... _Sexy._**


	39. A hunting we will go

It was hard. Trying to ignore all his mother taught him on how to kill vampires.

Because he was a friend of SHIELD. Not only that, he hated Dracula too. It should have been really awesome to meet him.

Especially now that they were walking down a hallway. _Alone_.

"Don't look nervous. Vampires can smell fear."

"Adrenaline actually. But it's more do to sound rather than anything, so when one is afraid, their heart rate can increase, alerting the vampires of their presense-"

Peter cut himself off of his rambling when Blade turned to look him in the eye. Well, eye to glasses hiding eyes.

He swore the man's hand was ready to pull his gun.

"And how would you know that?" he growled.

"Well, my mother has a bit of a hobby of hunting down vampires during her free time."

Speaking of, he was willing to bet his Spider-cycle that she would show up to this wild Halloween shindig with Grandpa.

She still wanted his head and his teeth as her trophy.

* * *

Four hours and one epic battle later, he was grinning like a loon while Blade glared at the pale skinned, dark haired woman who sat next to him, glaring back at Blade.

"So I take it you two know each other?" Peter joked.

"Intimately," Blade monotonously stated.

"You could have told me who your hunting buddy was Spiderman. It would have been nice to know."

"You knew?" Blade questioned Spiderman.

"Put your fangs away Blade. Spiderman is with me. And if you snap or bite at him, I will hunt _you_ down."

"Noted. _Lilith_."

"Shut your mouth. I'd rather not have SHIELD knocking on my door for a "monster" hunter. Easier to hide that way."

"Coward."

"You're the one in SHIELD's pocket Blade."

Peter had a bad feeling of bloodshed being close.

 **Lilith. Now, she is the daughter of Dracula and his first wife who he divorced once his own father died so he could marry his love Maria. Lilith was raised by gypsies and vowed revenge on her father after he killed a son of a gypsy who helped raise her. Like Blade, she is immune to sunlight and holy symbols. She cannot die until her father dies. When she does die, she possesses a woman's body of a woman who wants her father dead.**

 **Pretty messed up, but wait... There's more. In another timeline Apparently she is the mother of a type of demons called Lilin. Each having their own lives but are totally loyal to their mom. So yeah.**

 **As you guys can all tell, I used the Dracula one.**


	40. Immortal pirate

Peter almost we wanted to laugh. Almost.

He had heard his mother speak fondly of her youth, of the teaching and training.

He had heard she had been young when she received her title.

He believed her. But he couldn't believe this fortune cookie blond had also received the same blessing. But... The truth was in the awkward yelling glowing fists he guessed.

Fists he was easily dodging like the other young teens' attacks.

"Hold still you _bug_."

"Arachnid actually. I thought you were smarter than that _Tiger_."

He really did laugh when she roared at him.

* * *

"Ow. Ow! OW!" Peter yelped as he was dragged by his ear into the kitchen.

"What have I told you about _covering me?_ " A dark haired woman hissed. She appeared to be of Asain decent, and held a rich and sophisticated beauty, dressed in green.

"Erm... Not to? But they were close to finding you!"

"Yeah. And you _didn't_ want to show off your Kun Lun training to the _Immortal Iron Fist,"_ she stated dryly. Peter felt his face heat up.

"What? No. I was just concerned," he said quickly, "And may have used a few punches you taught me..."

"God damn it Peter. You _know_ he's going to be looking for you now. Kun Lun training, was limited to Kun Lun."

"But you left-"

"And took the title for all women with me."

"You never did explain that to me."

"Hopefully you never have to know."

* * *

Daniel Rand knew he should tell the monks of Kun Lun.

The Spider knew talents of Kun Lun. No one would tell anyone who wasn't a part of Kun Lun. Except...

No, it was impossible. She couldn't be...

Wu Ao-Shi...

They never did find her. Pirate Queen of Pinghai Bay.

The Immortal Iron Fist.

 **Yep. Iron Fist. Wu Ao-Shi. The last female to receive the title of Iron Fist. The one who _abandoned_ the title and city.**

 **And also... It seems as though many people have guessed that I am doing a special at chapter fifty with non Marvel moms... Well... You aren't wrong.**


	41. Guns blazing

"When you said you had the guns, I didn't think you meant literally," Fury commented in his usual angry tone. Various agents and heroes stood baffled as Spiderman casually began handing out machiene guns and pistols like they were lollipops in the bank.

"What did you think I meant when I said I had the guns to take anyone down?" He asked in a slightly mocking tone, "Nova? You need one?"

"I-I think I'm good," he said, still not too sure where this gun happy Spiderman came from. Heck, he was often the first to remove guns _from_ a situation, not add them. Spiderman shrugged his shoulders and continued distributing the guns among the heroes and agents, though a vast majority of heroes turned down the extra fire power.

At least Black Widow and Hawkeye were well stocked.

"Where did you get all these? Legally you should have some difficulties," Coulson stated as he grabbed a machiene gun.

"I know a few sisters who share the job of being essentially my mother while making me prepared for end of the world scenarios."

"Wait what?" Luke stammered out. Spiderman rolled his eyes.

"You'll see in a moment. They're sending the Calvary."

"Calvary?"

"Yeah. What you think I use _all_ these guns? Who would- wait. I shouldn't ask a question I don't want to know the answer to," he muttered to himself.

Admist the chaos, many were surprised when a doorbell rang. Silence covered all except Spiderman who called out, "It's open mom!"

With a click of the door, many were floored when a group of women, dressed as white wearing nuns in pants walked in with machiene guns and other weapons by their sides. Spiderman didn't even hesitate to give the ladies a hug.

"I see you got my message," he joked. The oldest of the women rolled her eyes.

"And nothing on the news could tell us that there was a demon destroying New York."

"Ah... So you saw that..."

"We saw you get thrown through a building child," another spoke up, "Once this is over, you are coming home for some well deserved rest."

"But guys, this is the city that never sleeps."

"Hence why you're coming home to recuperate after we kill a demon. Shall we ladies?"

 **Gun Nuns. I couldn't help myself. Who wouldn't want to be apart of that?**


	42. Squirrelly behavior

"Recruiting. _Great,"_ Peter chuckled. He tried to hide his smirk and place a serious look on his face instead.

With this mentality, he carefully knocked on his own door. He waited with bated breath as a pretty but modest brown haired woman answered the door with a curious, then confused look.

"Peter? What on earth are you doing? You didn't forget your key again did you?"

"Um, no ma'am," he said trying not to blush, and be stronger, "I am here to speak with a Miss Doreen Green."

"Peter, what the hell is going on? You know your sister is in her room right now."

"Mom, _please_."

"Will you explain what's going on?"

"Yes ma-mom."

"Alright," she then turned to call for her daughter, "Doreen. Sweetie could you come down here real fast?"

"What is it mom?"

"Someone's at the door for you cupcake."

"Be right down mom."

Peter stood still as Doreen made her way down the stairs with squirrels on her shoulders. Her buck teeth peaking out from her lips, and she seemed perkier than ever.

Even if she was terribly confused as to why Peter was waiting at the door with a briefcase.

"Hi Peter. What cha' doing?" she asked as Maureen smiled at the two siblings.

"A little recruitment."

"Recruitment?"

"For the club I'm in."

"You're not in a club you nerd."

"Am so," he said stepping inside and placed the briefcase on the table. Like a little smartass, he opened it to show superhero work. And what appeared to be a list of potential SHIELD Academy recruits. Maureen couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's dumbfounded expression followed by her squeal of excitement.

 **Sneaselxriolu asked for Maureen Green. Squirrel Girl's mother.**

 **Sibling recruitment. The spider and the squirrel.**


	43. Spicier than life

When one looked at the employee of the month wall, not one person would be surprised to see a multitude of individual faces of a select group of people.

What was surprising was to see rather recent photos of a brunette boy no older than seventeen.

A boy who's plaque named him Pepper Junior. The same teen who was taking a selfie next to the professional shot.

"Peter would you stop that," Pepper sighed. Peter's lips curled into a wild smile.

"C'mon mom. I think I found my long lost twin!"

Pepper rolled her eyes at her son's joke.

"I should really keep you away from Tony. I fear one day he may corrupt you beyond what I can fix."

"Well if you can't fix it, you could send me to Mr. America."

"His name is Steve, Peter."

"Besides, I believe there should be a Captain in there," Happy added walking up to the chatting mother and son duo.

"Hello Mr. Hogan," Peter greeted with a smile.

"Morning Peter. Working with your mom today?"

"Well, they're rebuilding Midtown High... Again, so we are out of class... Again..."

"Did Tony-?"

"Yes. Yes he did."

"Please tell me he was at least fighting a villain."

"This time he was. Some ignorant guy named Whiplash."

"Talking about my glorious exploits?" Another voice added in with smug joy.

"Mr. Stark-"

"It's Tony, Junior."

"Ah... Do you even know my name?"

"Course I do. You're Pepper Junior."

Not one person could tell if he was being serious or not. Peter had no idea which one it was but he really didn't care. As far as he knew, he still had no idea that his mother's name was Virginia and not Pepper. But no one really knew what he knew and what he didn't. Esspecially when it came from within his own company.

"Mmhm. Whatever you say Tony."

"Good, so you're up to spending a day in the labs-"

"Actually, he'll be with me today Tony."

"Boo! You're no fun Pepper!"

"I don't have to be fun. I just have to do what's best for my son," Pepper commented as she dragged her son away from her essentric genius of a boss.

 **Pepper Potts, let's see the list! Abigaming, I. B. Joyfull, and Rocker On. And Tony can't remember his name so he is Pepper Jr. It's awesome in my own mind.**


	44. Rain man

She couldn't help but smile seeing a moment of calm among stormy situations.

Even if it was because of a storm.

To be fair, Peter had brought it on himself.

"Oh c'mon mom! I said I was sorry!"

"You broke a rule Peter. You know the drill."

"But-"

"No buts young man. You know what I said about walking on the ceiling."

"Not to do it," Peter grumbled, crossing his soaked arms as more rain poured on him from his own personal rain cloud.

"And what did you do?"

"I walked on the ceiling. But Nightcrawler gets to do it!"

"I am not Nightcrawler's mother now am I?"

"No..."

Storm did her best not to laugh as Peter sat down in the mud puddle forming underneath. He looked like a mess on such an otherwise bright and sunny day.

Not that she really minded. Peter was old enough to take care of his own laundry anyway.

"Kid climbing on the ceiling again?" A gruff voice spoke up from the peaceful rain and sunny day.

"He did Logan. Apparently, he and Nightcrawler were trying to see who could climb across the ceiling faster."

Logan snorted.

" _Kids_."

 **Storm. Narcydildo, Rocker On and Darkinufan... They are the ones who requested her.**

 **So, instead of grounding as it were, it seems she puts him out in a little rain.**


	45. A tale of two Peters

Hellfire. It was all madness now. Two boys running abound, one to kill, one to contain.

"I got them Spider! I got them all!" An ambiguously young male voice laughed innocently. The black clad boy with mousy brown hair gave the large armored partner a small and terse smile. His arms tightened around the two small boys in his arms who narrowly avoided the same fate as their parents. Both were exhausted and sleeping on Spider's damp shoulders.

"I see that Peter," he said softly to not wake the two and five year old.

"Oh, are they sleeping, I'm sorry," the armored individual apologized.

"It's okay big guy. C'mon, we should head home. Mom's not all that patient."

"Oh right! Mom likes to have her Peters home before the cops show up doesn't she?"

"Mmhm."

"Hey Spider?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I? Can I carry one of the kids? I'll be careful! Promise."

"Maybe at home. I don't want to have both of us carrying a kid if someone were to try and fight us," Spider answered. Orphan-Maker tensed.

"Let them try. I'll take them all on. No one's going to hurt them."

* * *

Spider was second in the home after the Orphan-Maker. He wasn't fazed to see a waddling silver colored egg run up to him with excitement.

"Peter! And Peter, you boys are back safe! That's wonderful! And you brought the targets back safely. Well done," the egg armored individual gushed.

"Good to see you too mom," Spider said softly.

"I'm no mom Peter, I'm a nanny. Now let's get those two to bed. They must be exhausted from their little trip."

Spider didn't say anything as he thought of their exhaustion and bitterness for years to come. Perhaps he could get them to Xavier's before the hatred was too deeply rooted... Or undying obedience. It was hard to tell with young children.

He would have to be careful so he wouldn't have to face his own brother's gun just to save orphans, much like himself.

It was funny. His parents loved him and were cruelly taken. Peter was thrown aside and was almost killed before being saved.

Both boys eventually found and saved by their new mom, _Nanny_.

 **Nanny, a woman punished by an anti mutant organization for having different beliefs. The brilliant mind and the woman herself were locked in eggs shaped armor.**

 **"** **The woman now known as the Nanny was once a scientist employed by The Right in the field of cyborg technology. When she learned of the Right's anti-mutant agenda, she tried to stop them. The Right sealed her in one of her cyborg designs, an egg-shaped armored suit; she escaped their custody, but the ordeal unbalanced her to borderline insanity. At some later date, she rescued a young mutant named Peter, crafted a battle suit for him and christened him the Orphan-Maker. She also obtained (possibly self-manufactured) high-tech weaponry and a flying craft." (marvel wikia)**

 **The Orphan-Maker is an Assasin who protects and kidnaps mutant's, killing those who gets in his way. He seems to have the mentality of a small child. But in his machine like seven foot some armor, we don't know age. And his mutant power is unknown. All that is known was that Mister Sinister was going to manipulate him but he was too dangerous, so he was going to kill him before the Nanny saved him.**

 **So, I made Peter, our little spider child, a part of the madness.**

 **On a seperate note, chapter 50 is coming up and I am still welcoming ideas.**


	46. Gangs on the street

Somedays were just not worth getting out of bed. Peter looked out of the blinds with bleary eyes, just staring down at some idiots in sweatsuits carrying bags perfect for guns.

"Mom... I think I'm going to be late for school again."

"What?" A woman called out from her bedroom. The woman stepped out with a confused expression. Her eyebrow ring glistened in the early morning lamp light. Her recently washed, short pink hair wrapped in a towel' quickly coming undone as she just looked perplexed, "Why are you going to be late?"

"Ihave a feeling I can get a few shots for The Daily Bugle."

The woman groaned and tried to rub away an oncoming headache.

"Please tell me it's some simple carjacking."

Peter gave a sad and sheepish smile while also trying not to laugh.

"I swear to god if those Tracksuit Draculas are outside our apartment _again,_ I'm using the card Mr. Barton gave me."

"Mom. You know I can handle them," Peter said, casually stripping out of his jeans to reveal his hidden Spiderman suit.

"So they are there. Goddammit," she hissed as she grabbed her cell phone. She had punched in the number on the card and listened to the ring.

"Mom. _Please_. I can handle this-!"

"Yes, hello. Aimee Pasley. Um, I'm looking for a Mr. Barton. He said he wanted to be alerted when these... These Tracksuit Draculas showed up outside our home again."

"Great. I give ten minutes before this is all over the Helicarrier," Peter grumbled as he pulled his pants back up. He grabbed his backpack and glanced out the window at the gangsters. He counted backwards from three as Powerman, Nova, White Tiger and IronFist arrived like clockwork to go to school with their spider themed leader. Looks like they had gotten faster at changing into costumes as they fought effectively and disarmed the thugs while his mother was talking to most likely, Hawkeye.

 **Aimee. No last name or power but her Marvel experience was so batshit crazy, I couldn't ignore it. Clint Barton's neighboor in an apartment. She had a gang outside her home and Clint took care of them. And no I did not make up the Tracksuit Draculas.**


	47. Symbiotic

Venom is a cruel and painful weapon for death. How it infects the body, toiling and burning in one's veins until all they long for is the sweet passage of death.

It was the thought of many.

But venom had its place, surely it did.

Even if it was a back and forth between Peter's ex-adoptive father and his adoptive mother.

As it was, he could hear glass breaking in the kitchen as they had another fight.

He would go stop it, but neither his ex adoptive father nor his mother wanted him near when they were fighting. His fear attracted unwanted attention.

"Leave Eddie! Peter's safer here with me!" He could here his mother yell.

"I just want ten minutes to talk to him! Dammit Anne! He nearly got killed today!"

"No thanks to you Eddie. You told me you would never go after Spiderman!"

"I didn't know Taskmaster was trying to capture him!" Eddie roared. Peter could here the kitchen table break under, most likely, Venom infused strength.

He looked longingly at his window. He knew they wouldn't be too mad if he slipped out for some air while they fought. He knew, that as bloodthirsty as the Symbiote may have been, neither of his adoptive parents wanted the other one dead. With a silent prayer to any deity who would listen, he left the house in one of his red and blue uniforms.

 **Anne Weying. Ex wife of Eddie Brock and temporarily a host of the Symbiote. Also, as I approach the scary fifty, I wonder if this story will have more or less reviews than A father.**


	48. Turn my life around

"There, there Peter. Sleep tight. Mommy will protect you tonight," a dark haired woman whispered to her tired child. She brushed the nine year olds bangs from his forehead, and planted a soft kiss.

She smiled at him for a moment, before leaving his room. She sighed softly and rubbed her one eye. She knew it went against all programming she had received, to care for him.

A sweet, innocent little boy. Her programming was telling her to kill him.

But she wouldn't. He was no mutant, he didn't carry the X-gene. Heck, she didn't even kill mutants anymore. And he was just an unfortunate orphan who had been mutated by an outside force.

She shook her head trying to shake away the images of how she found him. Surrounded by white lab coats. Government officials...

She felt her anger well up inside her. She took in deep breathes. And forced herself to calm down. She couldn't go on a rampage. She had to keep Peter safe.

"I see you're still up Ms. Shapandar," a voice cut through her apartment. Her eyes widened and she whipped her head to see Nick Fury. She glared at the government entity. She let her hand turn into a gun and aimed it at the one eyed man.

"Fury."

"No need. Peter's sleeping in the next room over isn't he? I'm not here to cause harm."

"Then what are you here for?"

"Last I checked, you were unemployeed and about a week away from being evicted."

Her jaw clicked. It had been difficult since she had stopped working to kill mutants for the much needed money. No one wanted to hire a mostly mechanical killer who had once been a fully realized woman.

"What about it Cyclopes?"

"I would like to offer you a job-"

"I'm not hunting mutants. I am not doing that with Peter in my care."

"I'm not asking you to."

"Then what are you asking for?"

"A trainer."

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to train our new recruits in the combat room. Nonlethal of course. You would be paid. Enough to cover your apartment, food and Peter's medical bills."

"Peter can't have a normal doctor."

"SHIELD knows his condition. We have doctors willing to help him develop safely."

The woman stared at him in disbelief.

"I need a drink," she groaned as she walked to the kitchen. Fury kept his eye on her as she grabbed a beer. She returned to the main sitting space and sat across from Fury. Opening the bottle, she took a swig.

Fury just watched her with cold and calculating eyes. The woman met his, "You keep quiet about the nitty gritty of the job to Peter, and you got yourself a trainer."

 **Karima Shapandar. Omega Sentinel. A woman fighting for her last shred of humanity.**


	49. Octo mom

**Everybody! Go give Hivedragon a hug! Hivedragon has accepted two challenges, Black Widow and Screaming Mimi or Songbird. So along with OfficialUSMWriter and ThePuppeteer'sAuthor, Hivedragon has taken the challenge of figuring out the ever adoptable Peter Parker. Check out their works as soon as you can!**

SHIELD. A word meaning protection. But Peter couldn't help but feel the hostilitally from the group under the same namesake. He had seen it coming. He just didn't know when it would happen. Discovering his identity, and the subsequent kidnapping.

He wasn't afraid though. He was merely annoyed. His mother and her mentor/good friend Otto Octavius or Doc Ock as Peter had taken to calling him, had finally said yes to letting him perform an experiment with them, and he was kidnapped by some bird man dressed in purple with arrows.

Not exactly what he had planned for the day.

But if nothing else, he could be patient. It wouldn't take long for someone to cause some serious chaos. He just had to wait. And well, not give any tells with The agent who looked suspiciously like his school principal. If he said his name was Coulson, someone was going to get hurt.

"Anything you would like to say Mr. Parker?"

"Yeah. Don't you know kidnapping is illegal?"

"If it keeps a minor safe, the government can intervene."

"My mother wasn't harming me," Peter hissed at the implication. Just because his mother idolized Otto Octavius who had a sketchy past and a questionable place of work didn't mean he was in danger. And he didn't take too kindly to the words and thoughts SHIELD gave.

"As much as your mother is a concern to SHIELD, it's her employer that concerns us."

"Doctor Octavius is not a bad guy Mr. Agent Sir."

The man gave a terse grin.

"Not him either."

Peter stared at the man.

"Mr. Osborn? You think Mr. Osborn is a threat? He doesn't even know I'm my mom's son."

"And why wouldn't he know?"

Peter's mouth closed with a click of his teeth. He then looked away from the man. He had nothing more to say to the man. And the man had nothing Peter wanted to hear.

* * *

Otto Octavius stood behind his proud student/assistant Carolyn Trainer, as she stared down the infamous head of SHIELD with a fiery fury.

"Where is he?" She growled. Her back, armed with mechanical arms exceptionally similar to her mentor's mechanical arms.

She showed no fear as she stared down the infamous Hawkeye who seemed to had been waiting for them. Hawkeye didn't seem bothered.

"Inside. You two coming? It's a bit hard to hear at this altitude," he commented and gestured for them to enter the Helicarrier. The two warily entered the ship, knowing Peter had to be inside.

They didn't flinch when the door to the ship snapped shut. They cautiously followed Hawkeye when Carolyn lost her patience.

"What is going on here?"

"A recruitment."

"You think I'm going to let you recruit my son?" She stated coldly. Hawkeye snorted.

"As neat as your spindly spidery son is, who said we were recruiting him?"

Both the scientists eyes widened and looked at the archer in disbelief.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I am. I tend to be really good at recruiting remarkably useful individuals."

 **Yup. Doctor Octopus. Otto Octavius's student and admirer, Carolyn Trainer.**

 **Also... I think we all know what the next chapter is...**


	50. Mum's the word

**50th. Yay. So, yeah... Let's get started. Same thing applies, you know what you asked for and what you didn't. List is at the bottom if you want to avoid possible spoilers.**

 **Mt Ebbott**

"What do you mean I can't join the Royal Guard?!" Peter yelled at the stern blue, scaly skinned Captain. Yellow eyes stared back without fear. Her lips curled back revealing glistening sharp teeth.

"I mean no human has ever joined the Royal Guard," she began with her trademark growl, "And I sure as hell am not going to be the one to tell your _mother_ that I would even think about it."

"Mama doesn't need to know. C'mon Undyne," Peter pleaded, "Can't you put me in training like you did with Papy-"

"Oh no kid. One, he's a skeleton and two, you still haven't gotten rid of your stripes."

"But-!"

"No buts _kid."_

"Now what is going on over here?" a new voice interrupted. Peter paled as a crooked grin bloomed on Undyne's face.

"Queen Toriel. Good to see you," Undyne greeted to a tall, purple tunic wearing goat woman.

"And you as well Undyne," Toriel greeted with a grin, "My child? What are you doing here? I thought you were meeting Sans at Grillby's."

"I-eh I am mama Tori. I just ran into Undyne here-"

"In the opposite direction of Grillby's," she sighed. Peter's shoulders slumped forward. Then he walked over and hugged her around the waist. He felt her arms wrap around him.

"Mama, I love you. But I want to protect everyone. Frisk is already an ambassador between humans and monsters... I just wanna help too."

"Oh I know you do my child. It is a fine thing to help others. But perhaps, you could find a safer way to go about it."

* * *

 **Mewni**

"So... You're my new brother," Star said in an odd monotone unbecoming of the usually bouncy seven year old. The nervous nine year old stood stiffly watching her every movement with slight fear. He cleared his throat with a slight cough.

"I'm your guard actually," he said pushing his glasses closer to his eyes, "Queen Moon is having me trained."

"To fight?"

"Yes," he said timidly, unsure what to expect. This didn't match the rumors he had heard throughout the castle and heart of Mewni. Star Butterfly was supposed to be wild and rambunctious. A Mewman through and through, proving herself by fighting _monsters_.

"That's so... Cool!" She screamed out with a burst of energy. She grabbed his arms, squeezing them rather tightly with bright stars in her eyes, "You so have to teach me!"

"Star," an older voice warned as Peter did his best not to panic. Star pouted and let Peter go.

"Yeah mom?"

"Why don't you go see what you're father is up to?"

"Okay!" She laughed excitedly, forgetting Peter in favor of her father. Once out of the room, Queen Moon kneeled down to Peter, wand in hand, she cast a simple spell. He felt butterflies flutter in his stomach. He didn't react though. Queen Moon had been getting him used to the almost ritiualistic incantation and spell work so he could remain among the citizens.

"Now Peter, you know why you are here."

"To protect Princess Star. From my dad."

Queen Moon's eyes held unshed tears as she squatted to comfort the boy. Peter avoided eye contact with the Royal. There was already so much bad blood between the Queen and his father.

"To grow up safe, alongside my daughter. I hope, that you being here will help bring peace."

"How can it when no one knows I'm a monster?" he asked as quietly as it was bitter.

"Would they give you a chance if all they saw from you was a monster Peter? As much as I love the people, they do love their black and white ways."

"I understand Queen Moon."

"Now Peter, since I am caring for you, as is River, feel free to call us whatever makes you feel comfortable."

"Even if it meant calling you mom?" He blurted out. His face lit up with embarrassment when he realized what he said, and looked away from the well groomed Queen. He didn't know why he said it. But he had never had a mom before.

"If that is what makes you happy Peter. I'm sure Star would be thrilled to have a brother," she reassured with a wistful expression. Peter gave his own shy smile as he finally met the queen's eyes. Hopeful that what she said was true.

Hopefully he could be happy pretending he wasn't a monster.

Hopefully a day would come when he no longer needed to.

* * *

 **Hōnno city**

"What a _lovely_ city you have here Satsuki."

"You need to stop breaking into my private quarters Peter."

The brown haired teen shrugged his shoulders and walked into her line of sight. Satsuki just sat idly in her chair, sipping her tea with the high end sophistication she was raised with. There was a wild chaos wrapped around a calmer mind speaking to a controlled individual with a wildly violent soul. The two showed no relation, other than the words they shared.

"You don't hate me enough to kick me out, and I assume you have enough of a heart not to throw me out to Nui."

"She is banned from the school-"

"Doesn't always stop her. And you know that."

"Why is she after you this time? Did you interrupt her work?"

"Hardly. _Mommy_ dearest has her investigating."

"Pray tell," Satsuki said with little interest noted in her voice. It was enough for Peter to continue talking.

"Showing you would be easier sister. Although, it could be risky."

She didn't move, nor did she say anything as her piercing gaze told him all he needed to know.

She didn't care about the danger. Not since her father told her the truth of _their_ mother.

With a terse grin and a flick of his wrist, he fired a mass of fast moving red threads from his wrist, that latched onto the wall. Satsuki's eyes narrowed slightly. She didn't stand from her chair as her eyes seemed to drink in what Peter was showing her in its entirety.

"So, an experiment of hers worked."

"Not quite. It would seem, there was a little spider in the machiene. It's dead now, but it possibly saved my life. The life fibers seemed to latch onto the spider and began to mutate and kill the beast. Bastard of a creature bit me just as the experiment was starting and well... Lo and behold."

"So mother wishes to study you."

"As it would seem, I am no longer a pig in human clothing. Rather, Nui's little silk worm," he cringed. He felt a firm but gentle hand grasp his wrist. He looked to his elder adoptive sister. He had hardly noticed when she had stood from her chair and left her tea.

"When your transfer is complete, I do hope you accept my offer into the student council," she stated vaguely. A spark of energy flitted through his eyes, his lips, curled into a slight smile.

"Well, who am I to deny my sister when she is being so gracious? I would be honored to be standing along your council."

* * *

 ** _Stark Tower_**

"You stole Stark tower!"

"Good to see you too baby boy."

"You stole Stark Tower, _with me in it_."

"So I did," the woman casually remarked as she went through Tony's liquor cabinet.

"Mother! You can't just steal things like this!"

"It's not stealing. You are my son."

"You stole the building your son was in! You don't own it!"

"So?"

"Unbelievable mom. Next thing I know, you'll steal the SHIELD Helicarrier-Don't even think about it mom."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I already have a plan."

"It better to be to put Stark Tower back."

"They still have about seven hours left to get it back."

" _Mother_."

"Relax. Nothing is irreplaceable Peter."

"Yeah except me!"

"Well, I guess the great Carmen Sandiego finally has committed a crime that will get noticed."

"All your crimes get noticed mom."

"Mmhm."

* * *

 **The Middle of Nowhere**

"Courage, where are you?" A sad young voice asked nervously. The small pink furred dog moaned but left the foot of Muriel's bed and walked into the hallway. The dog looked up groggily at the young boy who looked nervous.

"Would you uh... Could you sleep with me tonight Courage?"

The dog yawned, but followed the boy up to the attic that was his new bedroom.

Courage didn't know what to make of the brunette boy. Muriel had said she was his Great Aunt and that he had lost everyone.

Courage had been less than thrilled considering her _other_ nephew and his tendency for shaving hair and fur.

Peter just had the habit of occasionally gripping his fur to tightly as he pet him. He was rather meek, getting scared by Eustace just as Courage did.

Courage didn't know how long he'd last in the backwards and bizzare place of Nowhere, but he figured it couldn't hurt that much. Maybe, just maybe it would be better.

* * *

 **Game Strip**

"When you said you were being adopted, this is not what I thought you meant!" Iron Man commented to Spiderman.

"What did you _think_ I meant? No one has a maternal or paternal code in their programming in our game."

"Just tell me you're not going turbo."

Spiderman rolled his eyes.

"I am perfectly content with our game Iron Man. Look, do you want to meet my parents or not?"

"I do."

"Okay, so _follow._ "

Iron Man did just that as Spiderman approached the game of Fix-it Felix Jr. Iron Man raised a brow when Spiderman just stood there. They didn't wait long as a woman walked up with the confidence and ferocity of Black Widow. Her smile could have given Loki chills. But Spiderman was hardly bothered.

"There's my little fighter!" She stated proudly, putting an arm over Spider-Man's shoulder.

"Hey Mama Calhoun. How's hunting been?"

"Violent. Gory. Still... Keeps the bugs out. How bout you Spider-baby? Getting plenty of attention?"

"I'm about as popular as Iron butt here mom."

"Wait, _she's_ your mom?" Iron Man squeaked out. Calhoun snorted.

"Classy ain't he? Well, come on Spider-baby, your dad is waiting for us."

"Yes mom."

* * *

 **Addams Manor**

Peter could only smile.

It was rare to have friends over. Most didn't like the outside of his home.

Apparently it was scary.

But they didn't seem to have a choice. With the Helicarrier down, they had to sleep over at his house.

Even his mother and father were excited.

"Make yourselves comfortable," he said, practically skipping inside the dark home. He could tell his team was tense, something no one else in the house would be able to pick up. But that kept his grin large.

"Lurch will move your stuff to your rooms."

"Lurch?" Nova questioned.

"Mmhm! Isn't that right Lurch?"

There was a deep grunt behind the four and Sam squeaked when he saw the towering Frankenstein-esque man. The rest were equally shocked even though they weren't vocal. Lurch merely leaned down and grabbed their luggage to take to their rooms.

"I think you guys are going to _really_ like your rooms."

"Are they anything like the rest of the house?" Ava asked distastefully. Peter took it with stride and answered earnestly, "It feels like an Addams' hand-me-down, tenderly passed generation to generation. I think Wednesday gets the house next."

"Wednesday? Dude, it's Saturday."

Peter chuckled, knowing that they'd meet his sister soon enough. She just needed to come in with Uncle Fester from tending the cemetery.

"I know it's Saturday. But that's beside the point, dinner is going to be at six, don't be late. Mom is excited for guests."

With that, he left them to explore the manor.

Sneaking about, he greeted Thing with a casual wave, hugged Cousin It, and entered his father's study. He was unsurprised to see his mother and father dueling with sabers as easily as breathing and as passionately as their love. He watched them engage with the terrifyingly sharp blades for a few moments before he made himself known.

"Mother, father. As much as I love watching you dance about, my friends have arrived," he spoke with joy, "And I would hope you wouldn't miss dinner.

"Why never Peter. Although we should really wash up Gomez. We want to look our very best."

"Why my darling, you never look anything less than ravishing," Gomez proclaimed, grabbing his wife's arm and kissing it from the hand to her neck with utter adoration. Morticia smiled lovingly at her husband's action. Peter gave the two some privacy, knowing they'd be down in time for dinner.

He walked around searching for Pugsley.

This would certainly be a dinner to remember.

* * *

 **Beach City Temple**

It had been a bleak day, Steven was crying.

The gems were worried. This kind of pain, they weren't used to.

But it seemed Greg was. Holding the homeless child who had been unfortunate enough to be attacked and bitten by a corrupted gem.

It was as though time itself had stopped until Garnet gasped. A small smile made it to her face as she put a comforting hand on Steven's shoulder, gathering the attention of the other gems.

"He'll be alright Steven."

"You sure?" Steven sniffled, looking hopeful.

"Positive," she said walking over to Greg. She held out her arms to the small bitten child. Red rimmed eyes stared at the Afro wearing gem.

"Hello Peter," she said softly, "I'm Garnet."

Peter wrinkled his nose, then sneezed.

"Bless you," she said.

"Thanks," Peter said softly with a slightly squeaky tone. Steven ran up to the other boy with stars in his eyes. Greg felt him squirm and released him from the comforting hug.

"You heard Garnet. She said you're going to be fine."

Peter just stared as Pearl and Amethyst approached him.

"Yeah little guy. And you're not going to be alone either," Amethyst said excitedly.

"Amethyst! What about his parents?" Pearl scolded.

"Ah, come on Pearl. It would be great."

Peter sniffled.

"Oh, I'm sure everything will be okay Peter. Connie's parents let her visit."

"I don't have anyone," he said, as fat tears began to stream down his face. Garnet was the first to react pulling Peter into safe and strong arms, similar to how she would hug Steven. Steven quickly followed, then Amethyst and Pearl. Greg had a sad and soft smile. It looked like the Crystal Gems had adopted a young boy. Thankfully Steven was hardly the jealous type.

In fact, he seemed set on making Peter feel welcome with the Crystal Gems.

* * *

 **Antarctica**

"Peter, what are you doing to Deadbolt?"

"Gah!" Peter squeaked as he fell from the "shoulders" of the robot named Deadbolt. Peter groaned as his the woman walked over to help him up.

"You shouldn't have gotten on Deadbolt Peter."

"Sorry mom. But you said he needed to be recalibrated so I figured I could handle that while you deal with the Saturday case," he ended almost bitterly.

"Look Peter, I know you're upset-"

"Upset?! Mom, I am _beyond_ upset. Zak and I could be cousins! We grew up together. And now, you're telling that he is evil, due to no fault of his own? And that you are _justified_? Mom, that is a load of crap!"

"Peter!"

"Mom. I'm sorry but," he said trying to keep tears out of his eyes, "Why should he suffer for something he hasn't done? For something he is fighting _against?_ "

"If you knew, someone was going to do something horrible... Like kill someone close to you-"

"Do _not_ bring Uncle Ben and Aunt May into this."

"Would you have stopped him if you knew what he was going to do?"

"Yes! But to that extent-!"

It went back and forth with the robot's eyes lifelessly watching the two enter another moral debate.

* * *

 **Endsville**

"Fire and brimstone coming down from the skies! Rivers and seas boiling! Forty years of darkness! Earthquakes, volcanoes, The dead rising from the grave! Human sacrifice, dogs and cats living together... mass hysteria!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Apple deary?"

"No mom. I'd rather not choke on one of your terrible golden apples while watching Grim try to avoid- Is that a Cerberus?"

"Why yes. I thought Grim would _love_ to see his pet. Like I love seeing Hoss after a hunt, all sweaty and muscly-"

"Whoa mom! That's just weird!"

"Oh get over it and eat your apple," she said with a snap of her fingers. A golden apple appeared before him, floating with a menacing glow. Peter snatched it from the air but made no movement to eat it.

"You know, the last time I ate one of your apples I got demonic spider powers from another demension."

"I know. Isn't it great? All that _CHAOS!_ Just at your fingertips."

"Mom, did you and Hoss break up again?" Peter asked with all seriousness and worry. Eris's face turned ugly with rage and she screeched an unholy rage, only to almost immediately perk up.

"Now why would you say that deary? Hossy and I are just going through a rough patch. Any day he'll come crawling back to me like the sniveling beast Hunter of a roguish man he is," she said with a twisted smile. Peter cocked a brow and returned his gaze to the scene rather than the goddess of chaos and discord.

Sometimes, it was just better to late chaos run its course.

"AaaaahHHHH!" A Jamaican voice shrieked. Peter smirked.

Although, perhaps it was just more entertaining. At least chaos was more entertaining than order.

* * *

 **Sewing room**

Peter was never one to believe he held patience for anything that didn't involve science experiments. Especially if it was something mundane like sewing.

He didn't mind those who held it as a passion. His mother was quite the fan of sewing, albeit, a bit to the extreme.

He never thought he would willing spend time in the room. Especially without having to talk with his mother. _Especially_ with her not there.

But this was delicate- no- _secret_ work. He couldn't have his mother find out.

So, rather clumsily, he began to use her most abundant and flexible material in commonly ordered red and blue, and began to slowly construct a rather ill fitting suit that would allow him to utilize his newfound powers.

Many nights, many close calls, he avoided his mother's watchful eye to be unknown.

Superheroes were only recently tolerated after years of being illegal.

His mother may have approved of superheroes, but would she approve of her son being one?

With a slight headache and tired eyes, he hid his little project and attempted to make his way to his room.

"Ah Peter there you are darling," a nazily voice surprised him. Peter jumped slightly as a short woman, shorter than a few kids he knew, casually walked past him, "Come, come. I have something to show you."

Peter was slightly thankful his mother was rather oblivious to aspects of life outside of fashion or she may have questioned just what he was doing in her sewing room. He followed her to her "super" secret sewing room where she showed off her latest works in one of the most technologically advanced display he had yet to see.

No doubt that with supers being publically allowed now, she was getting commissioned left and right.

And of course, despite knowing nothing about fashion, apparently she could get important feedback from him on certain designs. Like with the Incredible family. Apparently she would watch if his nose curled at all in slight unnoticed disgust or if his jaw grew slightly slack in awe.

He sat in his familiar chair next to his mother and settled in for a barrage of uniforms and perks, learning about other supers he may run into. A girl dressed like a white tiger, a large Mr. Incredible like individual with impenetrability, someone who may be a little too patriotic, someone who seemed to always get angry and rip his clothes, it was just nutty.

He happened to glacé at his mom just as a manic grin came over her face. Peter felt a chill shoot down his spin. Usually that grin was accompanied by insane amounts of fire. He glanced back at the glass wondering what this new suit would be if it had his mother that giddy.

"And I have just one more suit darling. It was a bit difficult to construct," she said as the last suit appeared. The doors opened to show a skin tight suit with a full face mask. Peter could make out the bold red and blue first, along with the large white material meant to cover the eyes.

It was only as it drew closer did Peter's heart begin to race. Across the very fabric of the suit was a carefully stitched web design, leading to a large spider in the center of the suit's chest.

"Your suit," she continued casually, "Is as flexible and durable as you are without injuring yourself. It is cut resistant but not bulletproof so be careful with it."

Peter's jaw was slack as the machine demonstrated the suit's durability.

"Your suit can also resist temperatures up to two thousand degrees, in case that fiery boy with the poofy hair has to give you a lift."

Peter barely registered she had to be talking about Johnny but he had no idea what fireproofing a suit would have to do with Johnny but he didn't have the mental capacity to question it at the moment. He was trying to process what was going on with his mother's project.

"And with my patented suits, there are always a secure tracking beacon," she said pulling out a small device, "Well? What do you think?"

"W-What do I think? Mom! You-You knew?!" Peter squeaked.

"Feh! But of course I knew. You want to be a superhero don't you? Well I wasn't going to let you out in that shabby piece of rubbish," she said as a machine brought his little project to her. She held it by the tips of her fingers looking both disgusted and intrigued, "The material is fine, being of my own make, but the stitch work is deplorable at best. We'll have to work on that..."

"Mom you know I don't sew."

"Clearly," she said dripping with sarcasm. She placed the ugly garment back into the machine that had retrieved it for her.

"Mom. How did you find out?"

"I have eyes everywhere. And the new _thread_ I found, is not my make or model," she said holding up a test tube of a sticky white thread. Peter could only look away as his cheeks flushed a brilliant red in embarrassment.

* * *

 **England**

There was something truly bizarre about his mother's abilities. And by extension, her hobbies.

Perfect nanny and fixing families. All while living in a magical clock known as Big Ben. Truly a strange woman. And here she came from her latest venture it seemed.

There was a familiar and non bird related taping at the clock. A door appeared and opened allowing a smartly dressed woman with an umbrella to enter the secret home.

"Why, Mother Ma-ry Pop-pins," Peter popped his words with a quirk. The woman now identified as Mary Poppins, flashed her blinding smile.

"Peter, I thought I saw you running about with the chimney sweeps," she said with a sweet chuckle. Peter raised a brow.

"Well, you said you thought, you see any proof?" He asked playfully.

"Why yes indeed," she said pulling out a handkerchief from her bag and wiping his cheek. Peter grumbled slightly as she removed, the no doubt, extra soot he had missed on his face from running about with the chimney sweeps.

* * *

 **Wakeman residence**

Peter went through the baby book again. He had to make sure he was just right with the names of it would haunt him later. At least least it was what he thought.

He took a deep breath and began writing on a set of name tags. Once he was done with a name, he placed it on a shut down machine. It took no time at all but he wanted it to be perfect.

Afterall, he wanted them just as happy Jenny had been when he named her. Oh his mother was not too thrilled when that was all she wanted to go by. But it had been worth it to see her circuits lit up in her optic lenses.

"Jada," he said laying the name tag before the egg shaped XJ-1, "Jemima," he said now laying one in front of what appeared to be a blaster, "Janice," he added placing the third name tag in front of a small robot with large blue feet, "Jessica," he gave the forth who had an odd metal bow like appendage a top an antenna, "Janet," he placed the name tag by something that appeared to be a high tech old fashioned radio, "Jacqueline," he commented as he placed the name tag before a green, almost tripod like robot with side appendages and a television screen, "Jessie," he placed the name tag before a rather curved in on itself machine with what almost looked like a frown, "Jordan," he dubbed the last and the most destructive appearing of the machines that towered over him.

He gave the machines a small smile.

Hopefully they would enjoy their names when they would wake up.

* * *

 **Africa**

Peter sat idly reading over the most recent science journal he could get his hands on. He listened to the rumbling of the RV as he traveled through the Sahara. He could hear his mom and dad talking about what animal they would look for next for their logs, and Eliza babbling back and forth with her chimp as Donny terrorized Debbie.

He did his best to ignore the clamor and chaos, even from the tiny creatures hissing at him from the ducts.

How Eliza kept ignoring the little spiders was beyond him.

Both could here the little arachnid's, but he could only hear them. She could hear all animals from that mystical shaman or whoever he was.

Yeah... Weird day.

"Hey Peter, Darwin wants to know if you're going to finish your cheese doodles," Eliza chuckled. Peter rolled his eyes and tossed over his half eaten bad to the chimp. The chimp said something to Eliza as his lips seemed to curl into a smile, "Darwin says thank you."

"He might be saying thank you but, I doubt his body is. You know Cheese Doodles are not a part of a chimps diet right?"

The chimp grumbled and Eliza chuckled. Peter's lips curled into a soft smile.

Was his family weird? Yes. Would he trade them for anything? Absolutely not.

* * *

 **"And cut! Nicely done everyone!"** a plump young woman under the age of thirty called out with a manic grin. Messy and frizzy brown hair was pulled back in a messy bun as red rimmed brown eyes finally closed from exhaustion.

"Well, mom, that was certainly one of you _weirder_ experiments."

" **Yeah... Well to be fair, I blame Loki for all this."**

"Place the blame where you wish, you enjoyed it all the same," Loki commented as he walked into the large warehouse like studio.

 **"Yeah yeah you Norse-Jotun parent person."**

"I still can't believe you made a deal with the observer to see how I would have been raised."

" **Well, like the dumbass I am I freaking did."**

"Mmhm. Anyway, looks like all the "parents" are here for the party mom."

" **Oh yeah. The party for the odd commitment... I better go order the pizza before they all lose it. Why did I ever decide to do this?"**

"No idea mom. You seem to be a bit of a psycho."

" **Maybe I am but don't act like you didn't enjoy it."**

"I'm not denying it."

"I don't think anyone is," Bucky commented having appeared out of nowhere.

" **Holy fucking Jesus!"**

"Mom!"

"Don't apologize Sunshine!" Deadpool and his lady counterpart proclaimed whilst they through their arms around the baffled writer. More and more parents, friends, allies and antagonists Melancholy's Sunshine had used began poring into the warehouse with smiles, laughter and on a few faces irritation.

Food, drinks and in general chaos seemed to overwhelm the site with Melancholy's Sunshine swearing at herself on what a stupid idea it was to invite all the _parents_ to a party. Parents, siblings, enemies and partners all gathered in a somewhat large space until the chaos began and the cross over parents began to arrive.

 **"I'm going to _die._ "**

 **"** I doubt that. You did survive documenting and "recreating" moments with each and everyone of my dimensional parents."

 **"All but one. It's still sitting in the review section of a father."**

"Oh yeah... Rocker On wrote something. You did invite him didn't you?"

" **All parents are welcome,"** Sunshine said pointing at a rock skinned individual attempting to avoid being stalked by Deadpool.

"Should we-?"

" **Just leave it to them. I think Rocker On gets along with Deadpool better than he's willing to admit, considering he lets him keep popping back into the reviews and all. Besides, apparently Deadpool dropped you off to him."**

"Funny how that works," Peter muttered before being dragged by Iron Man into the strangest party since Deadpool's most recent wedding. Sunshine just watched as she was not one for dancing or partying.

Until of course... Deadpool spiked her drink...

* * *

 **Undertale's Toriel. (Peter has Goatmom.)**

 **Star versus the forces of evil's Moon Butterfly (Gonna get a helluva lot weird.)**

 **Kill la Kill's Ragyou Kiriyuin (Messed up mama from a messed up Mature show.)**

 **Carmen Sandiego (Because Carmen Sandiego.)**

 **Courage the Cowardly Dog's Muriel (Who wouldn't want to see the madness?)**

 **Wreck-It Ralph's Sergeant Calhoun (Because having a multigenerational and stylized family is entertaining)**

 **The Addams Family's Morticia Addams (Mysterious and spooky little Peter.)**

 **Steven Universe's Crystal gems (Oh so popular pick)**

 **Secret Saturday's Miranda Grey (Because it had to be said)**

 **The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy's Eris (CHAOS!)**

 **The Incredibles's Edna Mode (Too freaking perfect)**

 **Mary Poppins' Mary Poppins (I'M MARY POPPINS YALL!)**

 **My Life as a Teenage Robot's Nora Wakeman (try explaining those sisters)**

 **The Wild Thornberrys' Marianne Hunter Thornberry (One is a monkey, one is wild, one is a teen, one can talk to animals and one is a human-spider hybrid. What could possibly go wrong?)**

 **Melancholy's Sunshine's Melancholy's Sunshine (Kind of hiding under a rock now)**

 **Same as A father, let me know the most memorable mom and the most quotable line. As well as how many mom's did you recognize.**


	51. Oh Snap

Waking with a raging headache wasn't fun for anyone. No matter how good the party the day before, the migraine just wasn't worth it.

" **Damn party animals. Never throwing another party like that again.** "

Two hands clapped together, as if going to magically clean up the mess. Of course it didn't as plastic cups and disposable plates were still strewn about. A few snores here and there from the few who truly got wasted the night before. With a quiet sigh and a promise to clean up when the thundering migraine was gone.

" **Off to bed.** "

The chubby woman left the room, slowly walking down the hall, seeing the various doors leading to her thoughts she had either once pondered or had hand picked to nurture. In a quiet gesture the first door was open. Sleeping teens all gathered together with unique features. One all too similar to a mummy, one an insect and another a cephalopod. A little deeper were two latiño males near a man in a green suit and a woman in a lan coat. All certain and set, their story already told.

The door shut silently as eyes wandered to the placard reading Generator Rex.

Small hands left the door as the woman looked across the hall. An equally old door stood still, an uneasy energy thrumming with the lack of completion. But she opened the door to see childhood cartoons dance about with magic soaring everywhere. A small chinese girl brimming with energy and excitement. The door was shut equally quietly. The placard said Jackie Chan Adventures.

Doors opened one by one, some with great joy, others with regret. Some not even fully formed, mere shadows of what they could be. Young Justice, Blue Exorcist, Secret Saturdays, Soul Eater, Kill la kill, Amazing Spiez, Xiaolin Showdon, Justice Leavue, Rise of the Guardians, Harry Potter and Teen titans, so on and so forth as they interwove and intersected. Near the end of the hall were a set of doors that had the Spider symbol. The man of the hour no doubt turned in after her memories grew hazy from her drink.

But like any good parent, she opened the door to check on her self aware "son".

The door opened just like the others but unlike the others, the room was bare. Not a soul to be seen. A sharp jolt coursed through the woman's being. In a concerned rush, she ran to the other door with the spider symbol. With no tact or grace, she threw open the door.

As the door slammed the wall, aggravating her migraine, she could see everyone who should have been there. Everyone, but Spiderman. A rumble burned in her chest as a shrieking roar escaped her throat. A primal rawness burned in her throat akin to agony itself.

" **Peter! Peter where are you?!** "

There was eerie silence with the lack of response. She ran back to the other room and began tearing the room apart looking for anything that could help her find Peter. Throwing open a closet door, going through his desk drawers and eventually pulling back the comforter on the bed. She paused seeing a pile of grey dust. Fury ignited and her brown eyes burned brightly.

" _Thanos._ "

* * *

 **I figured why not? As a writer, I figured having a nod to my other stories would be interesting. So, for the idea of the snap... yeah.**


End file.
